Tale of the Conquered: Conquered Fiction
by ShamanInk
Summary: Picks up where Conqueror's Fact left off. Hermione finds herself in a different time, with whole new eyes. As she tries to get back, will she be able to stop herself from altering events? What will she learn now that she is there to witness the lines being drawn? Is the Light really all it's claimed to be? Is the Dark as pitch black as it has been said? OOC. AU. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Picks up where Conqueror's Fact left off. Hermione finds herself in a different time, with whole new eyes. As she tries to get back, will she be able to stop herself from altering events? What will she learn now that she is there to witness the lines being drawn? Is the Light really all it's claimed to be? Is the Dark as pitch black as it has been said? OOC. AU. Bellamione! Andromeda/OC! Perjudiced!Light! Shadesofgrey!Dark!

 **A/N:** Hello again readers, I'm back again writing furiously for the second story arc for Tale of the Conquered. I hope everyone is ready. This is the first of two updates I will be doing every weekend, if things go according to plan. Read, review, follow, fave, and of course enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat shell shocked in Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall had brought her straight to the Headmaster's office after Hermione had nearly fainted upon receiving her answer. Forty years. She had been sent back _four decades_!

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" The old wizard asked.

"I'm not sure alright would be the word I would use, headmaster." the hazel eyed witch spoke frankly. Dumbledore nodded his head in sympathy.

"No, I suppose it's not. Unfortunately that's not our sole concern. Usually in circumstances such as these, the safest thing would be to lock you away until we were able to find a way of sending you back so the timeline would remain untainted." Noting the alarmed look on both witches faces he continued,

"However, that would be pointless, as your being here has probably unknowingly altered several events. Which leads us to our next issue, you know too much about the futures of current Gryffindor students. We'll need to place you in a house that ensures your interactions will be limited." Hermione's stomach dropped as she realized where the Headmaster's train of thought was headed.

"And that finally brings us to our last and trickiest problem, Granger is obviously not a pureblood name. We'd need one that isn't from a house with standing, preferably one that hasn't produced heirs in quite some time." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, stroking his beard.

Minerva spoke up, "You can't be serious Albus? You'd throw her into the snake pit? Why not Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff?" The Headmaster looked to the Head of Gryffindor house, but before he could answer Hermione interrupted.

"He's hoping that by throwing me in with the snakes, some may be tempted to follow me back out." The young witch was surprised at how well she had managed to hide the disgust she felt. It seemed that no matter the time or place Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard. The Headmaster of course neither confirmed nor denied Hermione's statement, but his silence was more than enough.

"The Eckart's and the Kane's fit the bill almost perfectly. I think its best if you decide which family to take, it will make it easier to assimilate that way." Dumbledore spoke slowly, although Hermione caught the twinkle in his eye as he mentioned the Eckart family. She didn't know why he would rather she take on their name as part of her persona, but she didn't trust it. The man was clearly scheming and she had almost been a victim of it, if it hadn't been for Andromeda's ring. Hermione glanced to her hand where the ring still sat proudly on her finger when the true reality of her situation hit her. Not only was she several decades in the past, but she had no true allies here. She was truly alone. The ring sparkled and she felt a little better, she had managed to become friends with Andromeda when she was an adult, perhaps they would grow even closer now that the were around the same age. With that in mind she looked to the Headmaster and gave him her answer.

"Hermione Kane has a better ring to it." She said simply, not missing the darkening of Dumbledore's eyes as she announced her choice.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was still quite lively for the time of night, even most of the first through third years had made their way to bed. Bellatrix was trying her best not to grimace, but the smell was getting to her. She growled as Lilith sat across fro her, seemingly perfectly composed. Her outstretched arm was beginning to tire, but the flame of the candle beneath her hand kept it from wavering too much. The door to the common room swung open, drawing the attention of all the students. Professor Slughorn walked into the room, followed by a girl no one had ever seen before.

"This is Hermione Kane, she a fifth year who has been recently transferred to Hogwarts from her home schooling and has been sorted into Slytherin." The Head of Slytherin looked around the common room and grimaced as he saw two of his favorite students in another senseless competition.

"Please welcome her accordingly and I'll need someone to show her around tomorrow." He nodded to his students and wished Hermione luck before leaving. There were several moments of silence before Bellatrix shouted,

"Son of a bitch! That bloody hurt! I nearly burned a hole through my hand! What the hell is wrong with you?" And with that the rest of the common room went back to milling about, Hermione did receive some curious glances as she walked over to one of the plush green couches and took a seat.

"You don't have to be shy you know." Hermione looked over to see an extremely young Narcissa looking at her, blue eyes still bursting with innocence. Hermione smiled,

"What makes you think I'm shy?" Narcissa pointed to the bookworms hands, which had been unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger. Hermione was shocked at the young girl's perceptiveness and was going to ask her her name when she was interrupted.

"If I'm not mistaken little one, it's passed your bedtime. Say good night to your new friend." Narcissa looked sad and waved goodbye to Hermione, the hazel eyed witch waved back and looked to the witch that had spoken to Narcissa. It took several seconds for her to recognize who it was if she hadn't seen her before in a photograph, without the blue hair and dark look in her eyes Lilith seemed to be a completely different person. The future Death Eater scooped the young blonde girl up and carried her off to the girl's dormitories. Narcissa giggled the entire way.

"So, you're a Kane? They haven't produced any heirs of note in a while. You must be something if they let you out of their sight." Hermione tried not to react to the voice, but it seemed even at this age Bellatrix's voice had a sultriness to it that made her heart thud. She turned to the eldest Black, looking unimpressed.

"My talent exceeded that of those attempting to teach me, hopefully I will be adequately challenged here." She had been hoping to come off as unfriendly as possible, but judging by the look in Bellatrix's eyes she had only managed to seem more enticing. She fought down the shiver attempting to traverse her spine easily enough by reminding herself that her older counterpart had a hand in her parent's abduction. Without another word she stood and followed the path she had seen Lilith take to the dormitories. Halfway down the hall she bumped into the older witch who gave her a half smile.

"Sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else. Did you need someone to show you where the fifth years sleep?"

* * *

 _*In the present*_

Lilith had regained consciousness and now all of the true Inner Circle, along with Andromeda and Nymphadora, were gathered in The Dark Lord's study.

"What happened?" The question was quick and simple, but Voldemort's anger could be heard clearly, everyone else in the room fought not to flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Everything went according to plan until the middle of the battle. Potter and his merry band of school children appeared out of nowhere. We suspect Hermione was able to create an unlicensed Port Key. Lilith and I were attacked by Nymphadora and Hermione, but they were knocked unconscious soon after each conflict began. We were able to enter the Halls of Time and exposed ourselves to the sands properly. It happened at the last second the spell was about to make contact and she just appeared at Lilith's side, I had no time to react." Voldemort looked to Lilith, who nodded, affirming his first lieutenant's story. He sat back in his chair, although he was still angry that they had failed their objective they were still at an advantage. No one was aware of the true objective of the raid, which meant if needed they could try again. He doubted that would be necessary though, Hermione would make ripples in the timeline regardless. The Order had no idea of the whereabouts of Hermione or Nymphadora, they would only assume the worst since neither of their bodies would be found at the ministry. Without the presence of the witches to offset any irrational fears and paranoia The Order would become more unstable than it had been before. He needed to find a way to capitalize on that.

"It is rather unfortunate that you two failed your objective, you both will be punished accordingly. However, they way I has been explained to me, it would seem that Hermione was also affected by the sands and managed to manipulate them in time to intervene in what may have looked to be Lilith's demise. That action alone is very telling. So, in light of this information I'll be quick about it. Crucio!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's the second part of the weekend update. I'll be posting an Author's Note in Conqueror's Fact to let the readers that don't follow me know that the second story arc is up. Anyway, I hope you like it. Read, review, follow, fave and enjoy! I'll see you guys next weekend.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sounds of bustling around the room, it took her a moment to realize that the red and gold she usually woke up to had been replaced with silver and green. She rolled her eyes and sat up, several of the beds were already empty and made and a few late risers were still nestled under the covers.

"You must be the new girl everyone is going on about." A warm voice spoke. Hermione looked to her left and was greeted by the face of Andromeda Black. Everyone always said that she and Bellatrix were nearly identical but the main differences were their eyes and voices, it was rather easy to tell them apart if one actually tried, Hermione noted to herself before smiling at the middle Black sister.

"I guess so. I'm Hermione Kane, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione offered her hand which Andromeda pushed aside, choosing to hug the now shocked witch.

"I'm Andromeda Black, my friends call me Andy though. And I know you're shy, but you have nothing to worry about." At Hermione's questioning gaze Andromeda chuckled,

"My younger sister wouldn't shut up about you earlier. She's a good judge of character, hence the hug instead of the handshake. Oh! Before I forget Professor Slughorn dropped off your uniforms this morning. Don't worry about sizing, their charmed to fit you just right." Andromeda finished with a wink. Hermione chuckled lightly and blushed at the older witch's antics.

"Got the new girl blushing already Andy? You don't waste any time do you?" A voice called out from the doorway. Both Andromeda and Hermione looked to see Lilith leaning against the door frame, a crooked smile on her face.

"N-No, it's not like that." Andromeda stammered, blushing hotly. Lilith grinned lecherously at the response, reminding Hermione of a similar conversation she had with Tonks. Andromeda gestured to Lilith who in turn fully entered the room and stood next to her.

"This is Lilith Bolton, she's a sixth year, and my older sister's best friend." Andromeda stated, Hermione didn't miss the dreamy look in her eye, and she was sure Lilith hadn't either. Smiling, Lilith grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Nice to officially meet you, I'm glad you were able to settle in alright." Lilith's smile faltered slightly at the sight of the ring on Hermione's finger, and her eyes slowly made their way back up to nervous hazel ones. Lilith's eyes narrowed for a second before her smile returned full force.

"That's a pretty ring. Family heirloom?" The falter and return of the smile on Lilith's face was slightly concerning, and Hermione wasn't sure how she should respond but thankfully she didn't have to.

"I'm sure there's an age limit on this room, Lilith." The taunt came from just outside the room, where Bellatrix stood smirking. Lilith chuckled and turned to face the other girl. Hermione was slightly relieved to no longer be the focus of the Bolton heir's attention.

"You two hurry up and get ready for the day, we'll be waiting in the common room." Bellatrix spoke, grabbing Lilith's hand and pulling her away, the gray eyed witch only smiled and waved a goodbye as she was dragged out of sight by her curly haired friend.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was particularly interesting. The Slytherin table was rowdier than usual thanks to all the gossip and speculation on the arrival of their newest housemate. Bellatrix was especially interested in anything pertaining to the fifth year's arrival, she could tell that there was something different about the girl and she was determined to find out what it was.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to actually talk to the girl instead of watching her out of the corner of your eye." Bellatrix turned to glare at Lucius who looked unimpressed. Antonin chuckled at the jab and nodded, while Lilith attempted contain her laughter but her shaking shoulders gave her away. Bellatrix jabbed her best friend in the side with her elbow which earned her a shove in return. Antonin added to the frenzy by throwing grapes at both witches while Lucius kept an eye on everything.

"Are they always like that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Andromeda giggled and nodded, "Yeah, most of the time. It's usually Bella and Lilith, but eventually everyone rough houses with everyone else. It's all in good fun though." Hermione was taken aback by how carefree they all seemed, no trace of the monsters that they were to become later in life. She had to wonder why this was the year that they tried to return to. Suddenly the display of breakfast quiches next to the rambunctious group of teens exploded. Hermione and Andromeda jumped in their seats is surprise while the sixth and seventh year Slytherins all stood, wands drawn. Hermione looked to where the wands were pointed and was unsurprised to see that their wands were pointed at the Gryffindor table. And by the smirking faces of certain members it was clear that the Slytherins were correct in their assumption.

"One hundred points from Slytherin." The sound of the Headmaster's voice broke through the building tension in the Hall. Hermione's head snapped to the teacher's table, McGonagall's face was emotionless and Professor Slughorn was clearly outraged by Dumbledore's decision, as was his entire house.

Dumbledore fixed a stern glare on the house of green and silver as he spoke, "Lower your wands and be seated, or you will be reprimanded accordingly." Begrudgingly wands were put away and the older students sat down. Bellatrix, Lilith, Lucius, Antonin, and a few students that Hermione didn't know were the last to sit down, their angry eyes never leaving the teacher's table. The Great Hall was now suffocating under all of the tension the Headmaster had created, well almost all of the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table remained as loud and cheerful as ever, seemingly uncaring about what had just occurred. Hermione's eyes found themselves watching Bellatrix. She and the others were whispering between themselves intensely, and Hermione could only guess that there would be some sort of retaliation in store for the Gryffindors who caused it.

* * *

It was getting close to dinner and Bellatrix and Lilith had yet to fully calm down from the incident at breakfast. DADA had been particularly brutal for them when they chose to duel against each other instead of their less prepared classmates. Whispers of what happened during the duel had reached the entire school and the bright cheery atmosphere the day had begun with had soured into a toxic mixture of anxiety and rage.

"They can't honestly expect to get away with what they did." Bellatrix hissed. The group of teens had decided that it was best they remain in the common room until a plan of action was decided.

"Of course they do, they're Gryffindors and they have the support of the Headmaster. We need to be smart about this. They can move in the light unimpeded. We have to make sure it can't be traced back to us, we need to move silently, but with purpose." Lucius spoke evenly. To anyone else he seemed to be the most level headed of the group, but the sharp gleam in his eyes betrayed his cool facade.

"I'm sick of having to move in the shadows! The four of us could take out their entire house if we wanted, and yet they get to parade around as if they're untouchable." Bellatrix spat back, her hands were trembling, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. Lilith, who up until this point had remained silent spoke up.

"As much as I agree with you Bella, Lucius is right. We could take out that damned house, most of the staff, and probably most of the upperclassmen, but then what? Azkaban? Because we're good, but Dumbledore is better." Lilith placed a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Bellatrix glared at nothing in particular before she sighed, sat back, and nodded. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief that Lilith was able to calm Bellatrix down, if only a little. He could tell that the witches weren't fully prepared to let things go, but he hoped they could stay calm until they came up with a plan. Sensing the lull in conversation as a potential opportunity for Bellatrix's mind to wonder and get her worked up again, Antonin moved the group onto a lighter topic.

"So...Bella, that Hermione girl is kind of cute, isn't she?" The dreamy look on the curly haired witch's face at the mention of the newest addition to the Slytherin house had the rest of the group shocked. Bellatrix became aware of the looks that she was receiving from her friends and sneered at them.

"What are you lot staring at? Whatever, it doesn't matter, let's go eat, I'm bloody starving." Bellatrix huffed as she stood and strode towards the door, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. She was quickly followed by her snickering comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N:** Hello again everyone, I'm beyond thrilled at the interest in the second arc of the series. Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and faves. Here's the first part of the weekend update, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since the new Slytherin had arrived, Andromeda noticed that her classmate was trying her best to distance herself from everyone, her sister and her friends especially. At first she was under the impression that it was because the girl was overwhelmed by her surroundings, having been home schooled and more than likely isolated for a good portion of her life. However, the more she watched Hermione the more she was convinced that her initial assumptions about the girl had been wrong. Now, Andromeda prided herself on being able to read people, it was rare that she misread someone. She was now determined to befriend the girl and find out more about her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Andromeda called out as she caught sight of the intelligent witch. She smiled to herself as she watched Hermione slow her stride until she caught up. Andromeda looked to the hazel eyed witch and smiled.

"Where are you headed?" the middle Black sister asked. She watched as Hermione seemed to mull over whether or not to tell her where she was headed.

"I'm headed to the library to get a start on our charms homework, if I get it done quickly I'll have some free time later." Hermione finally replied, she then waited for the inevitable teasing that always followed when she told someone about her academic plans. But she was slightly shocked to see Andromeda nod. And was fully shocked by what the chocolate eyed witch said in response.

"That's a brilliant idea, I hate having homework pile up. Do you mind if I joined you?" Slightly too stunned to speak Hermione only nodded in affirmation. The walk to the library was silent both witches lost in their own thoughts. The library looked just as Hermione remembered it, although she was sure it held books that were no longer available and made a mental note to check later. The witches found an empty table near the back and got to work. Both Hermione and Andromeda were impressed with each other's knowledge as they easily breezed through most of their assignment. They were working on their conclusions when a loud thud was heard, followed by chuckling.

"What's the matter Snivellus? Can't keep yourself upright? Must be that nose of yours weighing your airhead down." Though Hermione couldn't see who did the taunting, it wasn't mush of a leap to guess who the victim was. Before she even had a chance to react Andromeda was already up and out of her seat, wand drawn. Hermione followed suit, albeit more cautiously. The scene before her looked like several she had witnessed when she happened to cross paths with Draco and his friends. Three boys wearing red and gold stood snickering among themselves as another boy wearing green and silver scrambled to pick up the books and parchment that he had dropped when he fell. Andromeda shot Hermione a look before she bent down to help their housemate, it was then that the other boys acknowledged the witches' presence.

"Ah, cousin! How nice to see you, it's been too long." The boy off to the right spoke, his words were nice, but his tone and body language had Hermione on edge as she finally realized why Andromeda had given her that look.

"Honestly not long enough, I was hoping that the next time we saw each other, it would be at the funeral of those idiots you hang out with so you can finally come to your senses." The middle Black daughter shot back angrily as she stood. The Gryffindor boys sneered at Andromeda's words, Hermione watched as the boy standing in the middle reach for his wand and prepared herself.

* * *

Rumors of what happened in the library that afternoon had the entire school buzzing, some said it was a battle royale, others were convinced it was a duel gone awry, and still others had heard that the entire thing was a set up, the only thing that everyone knew for sure was that the Slytherins had been victorious against the Gryffindors. Luckier still was the fact that no faculty members had witnessed the bout, and of course all of the Slytherins vouched for each other. While that did little to stop them from being the suspected instigators, it did keep the Headmaster's hands tied, not even he could get away with punishing the house strictly on hearsay. The Slytherins felt vindicated and were clearly celebrating while the Gryffindors were stewing in anger. At dinner Hermione and Andromeda had both received discreet acknowledgment for what took place, and Hermione was extremely thankful for their discretion, she didn't want to be any higher on Dumbledore's list than she already was. She felt eyes on her and didn't have to guess who was staring. She looked directly into charcoal eyes and was surprised by the intensity of Bellatrix's gaze. It seemed that it was going to be nearly impossible to keep avoiding the witch, but Hermione figured that at this age, the gap in their abilities would be smaller so she would be able to take her on if need be. The rest of dinner was uneventful and Hermione spent the remainder of it chatting with Andromeda.

"So, what's the story between you two?" Hermione asked while subtly nodding in Lilith's direction. Andromeda's blush was all too telling as she fumbled with her response,

"Officially, nothing, she's just my sister's best friend. But unofficially, I think we're to be married." Andromeda spoke softly, as if she was afraid that Lilith might hear her. The look on Hermione's face was silently urging her to continue.

"Our families have always been close, it was only a matter of time before it happened. My father and mother talked to me and initially it was supposed to be the two first born children of each main branch to be wed. That meant Bella and Lilith were betrothed before they were born, but the Lestranges came to my father with a better offer, so he broke their engagement. And the only logical reason they would tell me is-"

"Is if they were offering you to the Bolton's as a replacement." Hermione cut in and Andromeda nodded.

"Has her family not accepted the offer?" Hermione asked. Andromeda laughed,

"That's what you ask? Not if I think I'll be happy, not if I love her?" Hermione's knowing look was all that was needed for Andromeda's blush to return.

"Okay fine, the answers to those are pretty obvious, but the answer to your question isn't. My parents haven't said anything else about it since that day." The forlorn tone in the witch's voice struck a cord with Hermione, and she reached out and wrapped an arm around her friend, unaware of two sets of eyes watching her actions.

* * *

It was late and all of the other girls in the room had gone to sleep, but Hermione just couldn't seem to quiet her mind. All she had witnessed so far had been the opposite of the stories The Order had told them. The Order had led them to believe that they were the victims and that The Dark had a grip on the school and nearly all of it's students, and yet all she had seen were entitled children taking advantage of a system that was very obviously prejudiced. She had to keep telling herself that The Light were better people than those who she was currently breaking bread with, but with all that she knew and had now seen she was having a hard time believing it as easily as she once did. She sighed in frustration and sat up, she looked around the room and as her gaze landed on Andromeda's sleeping form a stray thought struck her. It took some time quietly searching through her things, but eventually she found the jeans she had entered this timeline in. She reached into the right pocket and retrieved the item she was looking for and crawled back in bed. She closed the curtains that surrounded the bed so she wouldn't be discovered or disturb anyone she wandlessly enlarged the leather bound journal in her hand, grabbing her wand from under her pillow she cast a wordless _Lumos_ and began to read. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw passages she didn't recognize, her hunch was correct, Andromeda had yet to encrypt her diary with that dastardly spell. She hurriedly flipped to the day's date.

:::::

Feb 15, 1967

Hermione was absolutely brilliant, the way she moves when she's fighting...I'm still impressed. We were so in sync. Together, I think we may have the potential to be on par with Bella and Lilith. Perhaps I've found a new sparring partner. I also have the feeling that we'll be the best of friends, I told her about the engagement and she was very comforting when it came to my doubts. I hope we can grow closer as time passes.

While we were in the common room I caught Lilith staring at me. Again! I can't believe it, that's got to be three times today. Although I'm not much better, she's been catching me staring ever since we were children. I've always been worried that she'd only ever see me as Bella's little sister, maybe things are changing?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N:** Hello readers, here's the second part of the weekend update. I thought I'd let you guys know that some chapters will be more fast-paced than others, and that's on purpose. A lot of choices that are made will have unforseen consequences in the coming years leading up to the war. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. Read, review, follow, fave, and enjoy!

* * *

Lilith was leaned up against a door when Hermione saw her. It was midday, so the bookworm suspected that the sixth year was relaxing during her free period, a glance down the hall showed no sign of Bellatrix which was curious. The two seemed to be inseparable.

"Hey, it's rare to see you by yourself." Hermione stated lightheartedly as she approached the older witch, who looked slightly surprised to see her.

"Well I have to be seen places she isn't, that way if she gets in trouble I can just say she was with me. It works most of the time." Lilith replied, stepping away from the door. Hermione nodded,

"That makes sense, seeing as you two are practically attached at the hip." Lilith chuckled and cast one last glance at where she had been standing before gesturing down the hallway.

"Where are you headed? I'll walk you there, it's not always the best idea to walk alone." Hermione's eyes rolled at the older girl's statement.

"I'll have you know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you trying to protect me." Hermione snapped indignantly, and strode off. She heard a sigh come from behind her and footsteps catch up to hers, she was taken by surprise when she was grabbed from behind, a strong arm across her stomach trapped her arms in place and a swift kick to her foot had her falling. She grunted at the impact hitting the floor and the body landing on top of hers. Hermione began thrashing around as she realized the position she was in. She was aware of what Lilith was capable of, even if she had yet to come into her full power. She went still when she felt a finger press hard into her neck, instead of a wand as she had been expecting, as Lilith spoke again.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't handle yourself. I meant that when you're up against people who don't play fair, you need someone to watch your back. That's why we stick together, because no one else will. And whether you know it or not you've got a target on your back. Those assholes you beat will be looking for revenge. And anyone in Slytherin will be damned if that happened." Hermione's heart thudded as she realized that Lilith was right. And she couldn't run to anyone for help...except her housemates. Lilith's weight was off of her in an instant and she felt herself being hoisted up, the bookworm looked to the older witch who was looking equal parts stern and bashful.

"Thank you. I hadn't fully realized the situation I put myself in until just now." Hermione stated genuinely. Lilith gave her a one shoulder shrug and rubbed the back of her neck.

* * *

Bellatrix was breathing heavily as she reached for the door, she knocked once and waited for the response. When none came she waited a few minutes and then knocked again. She frowned when she still didn't receive an answer.

"Is something wrong?" A voice from behind her asked, Bellatrix turned to look at the pretty brunette buttoning up her shirt. Bellatrix looked back to the door annoyed,

"Lilith is probably just busy flirting with some Ravenclaw that happened to pass by. She'll be back." The girl paused her ministrations and gave Bellatrix a look,

"Should we keep ourselves..occupied in the meantime?" Bellatrix paused, seemingly mulling the idea over before heading to the door and opening it without a reply. Looking up and down the hall and seeing no sign of her lookout Bellatrix stormed off in the direction of her next class, leaving the other girl in the closet without a second thought.

The look on Bellatrix's face when she entered the classroom had everyone cringing, every one except Lilith who was seated quite casually with her feet propped up on the desk. The eldest Black sister didn't even bother excusing herself or Lilith as she dragged the girl out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom before the lesson started.

"Where in the bloody hell were you?! I had to talk to her afterwards because of you!" Bellatrix shouted indignantly. Lilith only laughed.

"Oh come on, talking to Florence can't be that bad."

"You think so? Well why don't _you_ talk her into fucking you and see how enjoyable that is." Bellatrix huffed as she crossed her arms and glared into gray eyes. Lilith shrugged,

"Maybe I was doing you a favor, we both know you're sweet on Hermione. If you're sleeping around I doubt she'd let you do anything about it." Bellatrix was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"What makes you think she'd let me do anything about it if I stopped?" The slow spread of Lilith's grin made her realize her mistake. She knew what Lilith was going to say before she said it.

"So, that means you are sweet on her."

"Shut up."

"Aw, don't be like that, I think it's sweet."

"Why are you still talking?"

"I bet you get butterflies in your stomach when you think about her."

"Oh would you shut the fuck up already!"

* * *

Bellatrix and Lilith decided to skip the rest of their classes, they knew that Lucius and Antonin would fill them on on what happened when they met up in the common room before dinner. The two spent a little time having fun by avoiding patrolling teachers on the lookout for students like them, and the two found themselves in the astronomy tower. The both sat on the edge of the window, legs dangling out over the deadly drop.

"He sent me a letter a few days ago." Bellatrix suddenly spoke as she looked out into the distance, eyes scanning the tree tops of the Forbidden Forrest.

"Yeah, I know, he sent one to me too. Lucius and Antonin as well. What are we going to do?" Lilith asked, looking at the other girl.

"I'm not sure, all of our parents love him, that alone should be a red flag. But what if what he wrote to us was true? I know he could be lying, they could all just be empty promises, but what if they aren't? I want to trust him. I want to protect Andy and Cissa. I want to protect you. I want-no I need to be strong enough to protect all of you. If we pass this up, I could be losing my only chance to do that." Bellatrix said, frowning deeply. Lilith's jaw flexed a few times before she responded.

"Even without him we could protect each other. Don't forget that you need protecting too. But is what we're doing right now actually protection? Or are we all just barely holding each other together while we all fall apart?"

Bellatrix tore her eyes away from the Forbidden Forest and looked to Lilith. "I want to trust him, but this decision won't just impact me."

Lilith returned Bellatrix's stare and stated simply, "We've been in the thick of it together since we were kids. We all trust each other. So whatever we do, we'll do it together." Bellatrix only nodded and turned to look out at the forest once more. Lilith glanced at the trees for a moment before she sighed and looked back to the curly haired witch.

"Bella, there was one more thing."

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen Lilith since she walked her to class earlier that day, so when she saw her again at dinner she couldn't but blush a little.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" A soft spoken voice asked. Hermione turned to the boy that had addressed her and smiled brightly.

"I'm perfectly fine Severus, perhaps a bit tired." Hermione was surprised by the blossoming friendship between herself and the future potions master but even at this age the young man was brilliant and she enjoyed their conversations, it of course also helped that Andromeda was also fond of the boy. Hermione realized that she had unknowingly become part of another trio, and being attacked by a troll wasn't even part of the equation.

The common room was oddly quiet after dinner, many of the students had already gone to their rooms, and slowly but surely the rest of the students departed as well; until the only ones left were Bellatrix, Lilith, Lucius, Antonin, Hermione, Andromeda, and Severus. The only one to notice in the newly formed trio was Severus, who began to fidget uncomfortably. Bellatrix nodded to Antonin, who subtly returned the gesture, and before Severus could speak up Antonin whipped out his wand and hit Hermione with a body bind. Hermione yelped in surprise and Andromeda moved to free her friend, her wand however, flew from her hand into Lilith's. Lucius turned to Severus,

"Are you going to hand over your wand? Or do I have to take it?" Severus look around the room helplessly, before hanging his head and handing his wand to the blonde Slytherin. Bellatrix smiled and stepped forward.

"Well, let's get started shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back for the next update. I hope that everyone's week has been great. I hope you all enjoy this update, thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Hermione glared defiantly at Bellatrix, who only smiled wider at her stubbornness.

"What do you think you're doing? You already proved your point earlier today Lilith, is this really necessary?" Hermione saw curiosity and jealousy spark in dark eyes as Bellatrix's head snapped in the direction of the aforementioned witch. Lilith merely raised an eyebrow in response to Bellatrix's questioning gaze before fixing her gray eyes on the restrained witch and speaking,

"This is another matter entirely. And we'll be asking the questions from now on. Starting with where you're from." Hermione's face betrayed her surprise and confusion at the line of questioning.

"What?"

"Your family, where do they live?" Lilith asked, her tone even. Hermione's first instinct was to say Liverpool, but she held her tongue, that's where Hermione Granger's parents lived, not Hermione Kane's. She regretted not researching her fake family while she had the chance. Hermione's silence was shocking to both Andromeda and Severus. Bellatrix looked at Hermione and picked up where Lilith left off.

"No? What about their names? Surely you know that." Again Hermione remained silent, choosing to stare at her lap.

"What year are you from?" Hermione's head whipped up, and she stared at Lilith in disbelief. Lilith in turn rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so surprised. A witch of your caliber that we've never seen before, from a family that no one has heard from in ages appears suddenly in the middle of the night with no luggage. There's definitely something suspicious going on. The I'm more insulted that the old geezer thought that we wouldn't pick up on it. We're Slytherins, cunning is something we're well known for." Hermione pursed her lips in thought, she had to admit the circumstances to her arrival were highly suspicious, but no one else had called her out on it.

"That doesn't explain how you know I'm not from this time." Lilith nodded before replying,

"I knew from the moment I met you. That ring you're wearing? I made it for Andromeda over winter break, it's in my trunk." It took Lilith a few seconds to realize what she said before she facepalmed. Her hand did little to hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks. Bellatrix chuckled at her friend's suffering before turning her attention back to Hermione.

"So, as you can see it's fairly obvious that you aren't from this time. The question is, how did you get here, did you use a timeturner?" Hermione contemplated lying but the fact that they had caught on to her rouse in little over a week had her doubting she could get away with the lie for long. Not to mention the two witches standing in front of her were probably her best chance at getting home.

"No. I didn't use a timeturner. It was a spell." It took Bellatrix a second to process what Hermione had said but when it clicked a disbelieving smile spread across her face.

"It worked?" Hearing Severus ask the question surprised Hermione,

"You know about the spell?" Severus nodded,

"Bellatrix and Lilith came to me the idea last year. The framework hasn't even been completed yet, but to know that we actually managed to...wait, who sent you back?" Hermione tried not to grimace at the loaded question, but doubted she could get away with another lie. Fortunately she didn't have to answer.

"Well it was obviously one of our decedents or someone close to one of them, in every scenario we've ever run Lilith has always been the one to be sent back. The only reason we wouldn't be meeting her is because she's no longer around." Bellatrix cut in as she glanced to her friend. Lilith nodded,

"Well that and I doubt we published our research, so she had to be a close friend or family. Although I know Bella's hoping that she's close friend." the gray eyed witch finished slyly.

* * *

The next few days after the confrontation in the common room were relatively normal, much to Hermione's surprise. She believed it had something to do with not correcting the group of Slytherins of their assumption on her identity. Initially she was worried that her friendships with Andromeda and Severus would suffer after learning one of her secrets, but it resulted in quite the opposite. The three were closer than before, although for different reasons. Severus' confidence in his abilities had risen astronomically after learning that he would one day make history, and Andromeda had been fawning over her when she wasn't distracted by her newly blossoming relationship with Lilith. She had to admit,it was extremely entertaining to watch the two witches interact with each other now that the secret of Lilith's acceptance of their engagement was out.

"Hermione, there you are!" The chocolate haired witch rolled her eyes, another side effect of that night was becoming an even bigger point of interest for Bellatrix then before.

"What is it Bellatrix?" Hermione asked, not even trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She fought not to scream when she saw the smile on the older witch's face widen.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you'd like to have some company to wherever you're headed. Safety in numbers and all that." Bellatrix replied smoothly, having been informed about the younger girl's run in with Lilith. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off at the sight of a student flying passed them and crashing into the wall with a heavy thud. Bellatrix took one look at him and recognized the now unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew. Quickly reaching out she grabbed Hermione's hand and headed down the hall the boy had come from. Hermione was shocked to see Severus and Lucius standing back to back facing off with several Gryffindor students.

"Don't worry boys, the cavalry has arrived!" Bellatrix shouted with malicious glee as she jumped into the fray. Hermione was torn on what to do, and more importantly, who to help. She had no idea who the instigator of the miniature battle was and she wasn't sure that if she did, it would make her choice easier. So she did what she thought would be best for both sides and ran back to the opening of the hall to keep a lookout for any approaching faculty members. Her presence and retreat didn't go unnoticed by two of the Gryffindors who had been a part of the chaos. Remus and James saw their opportunity and leapt at it. Both boys sprinting for a better vantage point of the girl, who's back was turned. Lucius spotted the move and sent a powerful _stupify_ crashing into James before he could launch his attack, shouting to Hermione as he did so.

"Hermione, duck!" The bookworm dropped to the floor without a second thought, and stared in disbelief at the crater in the wall that was created. She rolled into her back and looked towards the still battling group of students. She made eye contact with Remus, who was glaring at her murderously. She returned the glare with full force, and shot off the first spell she could think of. She watched with satisfaction as the powder blue spell hit the boy in the chest. Remus dropped his wand and fell to his knees screaming. The sounds of his screams sent the battle to an abrupt end as they all watched. Remus was clawing at his chest, he grasped his shirt with both hands and ripped it open. The skin on his chest had turned blood red and it looked as if it was bubbling. Remus shrieked as some of the bubbles burst, taking his skin with it. The layers of skin and muscle beneath the bubbles had liquefied and began seeping out of the newly made wounds. Several of the Gryffindors fainted at the sight, including Remus, while the others ran. The Slytherins however, openly stared at Hermione in awe.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the infirmary in disbelief as he looked at the unconscious bodies of Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Each boy had his fair share of injuries, Pettigrew with a cracked skull, Potter had a shattered arm and several fractured ribs, but Lupin had suffered the gravest injuries of all of them. Poppy had managed to save a good portion of the boy's chest, but he would still have to regrow a significant amount of musculature. He could only imagine what kind of psychological damage had been inflicted during the experience. He frowned deeply, there had clearly been a scuffle in the hallway, but much to his dismay the culprits had been gone for quite some time. Leaving only their victims' bodies to be found eventually.

"You didn't catch the students that did this?" Minerva asked, her tone a mixture of shock and awe. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, fortunately for them the battle also took place out of the line of sight of any of the paintings, and none of the spirits were there to witness what happened either. I will be keeping a close eye on the Slytherin table at dinner tonight to see if anyone has any signs of having recently dueled." The Headmaster spoke, hints of anger seeping into his voice.

"Albus, you can't be serious. DADA is a part of every student's schedule, of course some of them will look like they've dueled, they're being graded on it. Not to mention that we can't be sure that the Slytherins were involved. You and I both know those boys harassed everyone, including their own housemates." Minerva said, surprising herself as she realized that she had come to the Slytherins' aide. Dumbledore said nothing, and simply continued to stare at the boys, his eyes darkening with each passing minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N:** Hello readers, I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Here is the second part of the weekend update. Read, review, follow, fave, and enjoy! I'll see you next week. :)

* * *

*In the Present*

Sweat was pouring off of Bellatrix as her muscles shook, straining in their task to keep her upright. She blinked rapidly, trying to abate the sting of sweat in her eyes.

"Maybe we should take a break." Lucius spoke cautiously.

"Like hell we're taking a break. We need to adapt to this or it will end up getting us killed." Lilith spoke sharply while Bellatrix simply glared and sneered at her brother in law. The two Death Eaters had been training since Lilith had been well enough, although some thought the sapphire haired witch hadn't reached that point yet.

"It's ludicrous to think that you will be able to get a handle on it with in the first few weeks of exposure. Time manipulation is never and will never be that simple." Usually the blonde haired mogul would reluctantly allow the women to continue trying to recklessly achieve their goals, however, he didn't believe that such tactics would yield the same results in this case.

"Lucius is right, and whether she wants to admit it or not Lilith is still injured." Andromeda stated while crossing her arms.

"No one asked for your opinion." Bellatrix snapped.

"Well I wasn't talking to you." The younger sister replied childishly. Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Andromeda, I know you mean well, but I don't need you doting on me." Lilith said slowly, and Andromeda had to swallow hard as a lump formed in her throat when her former lover used her full name to address her. Bellatrix smiled triumphantly only to be addressed next.

"And Bella, stop patronizing her, you may not like it but she's on our side now and has as much a right as anyone else to voice her opinion. Anyway, they're right, we've hit a wall. Continuing would do more harm than good at this point." With that the gray eyed witch turned and left the sparring room. Lucius looked at the two remaining witches, who were now glaring daggers at each other and clearly had no plans to leave. Part of him was curious to see where things would go, but the larger, wiser part of him knew to get the hell out of the room before he was forced to find out. Hurriedly, he followed Lilith's lead.

The second the door closed the atmosphere in the room thickened. Both witches had begun to release their hold on their magic, the air began crackling in anticipation. Neither of the sisters spoke for a long time, choosing instead to size each other up.

"So what's this really about? You can't honestly think that I would believe this sudden change of heart. What, did no one want dear old Teddy's leftovers?" Bellatrix taunted.

"That's rich coming from someone who's only been keeping company with Dementors and Rodolphus. Doubt my reasons all you want, they've been good enough to get me into the Inner Circle." Andromeda bit back, and uncrossed her arms.

"The company I've been keeping lately has been so much better. You should ask Lilith if she can stomach an interaction with you. I'm sure she'd tell you all about how I-" whatever Bellatrix was going to say next was cut off as she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

Hermione had expected a full on inquisition to start after what she had done to Remus, but no obvious actions had been taken; yet.

"You need to relax, he'll think you're up to something if you keep looking over your shoulder every other minute. Besides, I told you, we took care of the witnesses." Bellatrix whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered for two different reasons, the feeling of the older girl's breath ghosting across the shell of her ear and the fate of all the Gryffindors that ended up being hunted down and 'talked into' silence by Bellatrix and the others.

"I'm well aware that you and the rest of The Vipers handled things, but I doubt our Headmaster is above perusing through students' minds when he's upset." Hermione mumbled as she acted like she was taking a sip from her cup. The older Slytherin smirked at the move before looking puzzled.

"The Vipers?" Hermione nodded and openly explained.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling your group. The Gryffindors are calling themselves The Marauders after all."

"Ha, it probably took all of their collective brain power to even spell that bloody word." Antonin chimed in. He allowed the rest of the table to finishing laughing at his jibe before continuing.

"Don't you think that name is a bit obvious, no that's not the word...cheesy..? No..over done? Ugh. Damn it, you know what I mean. It's not very imaginative. Ha! Yeah. Not very imaginative. We're leading the pack when it comes to imagination and ingenuity. Shouldn't our name reflect that?" Lucius nodded.

"I agree, and what do you mean your group? Don't you mean our group? After all, you three are in the thick of things now." The blonde teen reasoned. His comment had Severus smiling and Andromeda giggling. Even Hermione had to admit, he made a good point. She was definitely a part of this newly formed group. The implications of that fact were something she'd save for thinking on later.

"Well, whatever it is we decide to call ourselves. I think we ought to go out and celebrate it." Lilith said, mischief shining clearly in her eyes. Bellatrix caught on immediately.

"I love how your mind works. A celebration is definitely in order. When should it happen?" The dark eyed witch could barely keep the amount of excitement out of her voice.

"It's only Thursday morning, so why not tomorrow night?" Lucius suggested. He may not have been on the nearly telepathic level of communication his two female friends shared, but he was always up for getting in a bit of trouble with his friends. Lilith and Bellatrix smiled widely.

"It's settled then. Friday night."

* * *

Hermione was currently in the library, pouring over several books about magical creatures that weren't in the library of her timeline. An exasperated and disgusted huff came from the other end of the table. Looking up, the witch was shocked to see the young face of the future Weasley Matriarch.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, trying her best not to sound irritated by the redhead's interruption. Molly frowned deeply before replying.

"As a matter of fact, yes you can. By moving, you're at my table." Hermione looked around the library and saw three other unoccupied tables nearby.

"You can't be serious. There are plenty of other tables. Not to mention the fact that I was here first, and I've seen you at other tables before today." Hermione replied dismissively. She was tempted to return to her reading, but she thought better of it, recalling the last time she had let her guard down around a Gryffindor. Molly sneered,

"I don't have to explain myself to you..snake. You think just because you hang out with those miscreants that makes you untouchable? I don't see them around, it's just you and me here." Hermione's eyebrows had slowly reached her hairline as Molly spoke. Clearly the girl hadn't been clued in on what had happened to Remus and who had done it. She smirked internally, Bella and the others must have scared the others good if they were afraid to tell their own housemates about what happened.

"If you think you can strong arm me, not only did you pick the wrong witch, you picked the wrong house. I am more than capable of dealing with you myself. Fortunately for you, you've caught me in a good mood, and I'm more inclined to forgive you if you fuck off right now." The Slytherin said slowly, enjoying how Molly flinched at the swear. Molly opened and closed her mouth, floundering for something to say but all that came out was a high pitched 'eeep'.

"That's no way to address your betters, Slytherin scum." A Gryffindor boy stated as he rounded the corner of the bookshelf, followed by another boy. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"You must be recalling our last encounter differently, is it because you hit your head too hard?" The taunt came easily too her, and Hermione had to wonder if it was a result of being around too many smart mouths for too long. Hazel eyes shifted to the other boy who had remained silent during the exchange.

"You seem to be running out of friends Sirius, looks like you're stuck running around with nameless drones while your cronies finish licking their wounds." The dig worked perfectly, the unnamed boy had a look of outrage as he took a few steps towards her.

"I've got a name you stuck up bitch! It's Ted Tonks, and I'm not some mindless drone."

"Is there a problem here?" Several pairs of eyes shifted to take in the new arrival to the potentially violent situation. Severus stood a few paces behind the Gryffindors, looking absolutely unafraid of one of his former tormentors. Sirius was poised to say more but Lucius and Antonin walked up on either side of the brilliant wizard.

"Ah, there you are Hermione, sorry we're late for our study session, I couldn't find my book." Antonin said while smiling. None of the Gryffindors commented that the only students with books were Hermione and Molly. Ted had started to pale as he realized how the situation was turning.

"C-come on Sirius, you owe me a game of chess." Ted stammered, offering him and his friends an out. The three Gryffindors attempted to leave with pride, but Severus was the first to laugh as they passed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N:** Hello my dear readers, I'm back again with this weekend's update. I hope you all have had a fantastic week and that this update was worth the wait. Read, review, follow, fave, and of course enjoy!

* * *

The run in with the Gryffindors in the library did very little to quell the group's excitement. Friday's classes had flown by and Hermione found her stomach fluttering in anticipation as they left the Great Hall once dinner had finished. At dinner the older Slytherins acted the appropriate amount of excited for the weekend, but as they made their way further into the castle, and closer to the dungeons they were all practically skipping. To Hermione's surprise, they didn't go to the common room, instead they took a random right turn and ended up standing in front of a suit of armor.

"Does everyone have their wands?" Bellatrix asked. When she received all affirmative replies she turned to the suit of armor and tapped his chestplate with her wand.

"Who goes there?" An echoing voice from inside the armor queried.

"We, seven knights seek passage, so that we may protect the realm." Bellatrix replied, bowing slightly towards the end. The suit of armor seemed to shiver as it contemplated its response.

"You may pass, but only if you are worthy. Strike me, and I shall decide if you are fit to call yourselves protectors of the realm." The voice echoed.

Bellatrix smirked and hit the armor with a reducto, the entire chestplate caved in on itself before it was magically repaired. Antonin pushed Lucius out of the way and sent a brutal slicing hex, a huge gash appeared before it was replaced.

"Hmph, still needs work." The dark haired boy mumbled to himself. Hermione belatedly realized that he must have been working on the spell his adult self was well known for. But before she could fully process that fact Severus stepped forward, wand ready and murmuring the spell he would soon perfect. The spell resulted in three large gashes, Severus smirked at Antonin. Lilith was the next to step up, the only indication she had cast a spell was the narrowing of her eyes. The suit of armor slightly caved in on itself before bursting wide open. Lilith stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix, who only rolled her eyes. Lucius pulled out his wand and murmured a spell Hermione had never heard before. The entire suit of armor warped and twisted. As soon as the armor repaired itself, Andromeda skipped up. Flicking her wand she aimed her spell at the arm of the suit. At first, nothing happened, then suddenly the arm flared out before it began punching the chestplate, the force of the punches created a tear in the armor. And the enchanted arm wasted no time, it began clawing and ripping at the opening until it had successfully ripped open the chestplate. Hermione was floored. She had thought that at this age, she would be able to hold her own against them, but even at this age she was outclassed. They were all clearly prodigies, but instead of feeling fear as she half expected, she felt motivated. She was a prodigy as well, and she was now determined to raise herself to their level.

"There's no need to be nervous, we all know what you're capable of." Bellatrix said, drawing the hazel eyed witch out of her thoughts. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded before stepping up to the suit of armor.

"I haven't come up with my own spell, so I'm not sure my display will be as impressive." Hermione said slightly awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter, all you have to do is put force and meaning into it." Severus said, trying to reassure his friend. Hermione readjusted her stance and hit the suit of armor with a bombarda, the top half of the suit flew and hit the wall, cracking it on impact. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she looked to see Bellatrix smiling at her.

"See? Absolutely nothing to worry about." Hermione blushed heavily at the warmth in the older witch's tone. The suit of armor pieced itself back together and spoke,

"You seven knights are worthy of your titles. You may pass." The floor that the knight was standing on slowly raised, revealing a ladder.

* * *

The group of teens stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, waiting for Lilith and Bellatrix to emerge with the PortKey.

"Do you know where we're going?" Andromeda asked, breaking the silence. Lucius and Antonin shook their heads.

"No, this PortKey is news to us as well. I'm not that surprised though, they tend to disappear and reappear on a whim." Lucius replied.

"You know what they say, speak of the Devil, and she shall appear." Bellatrix's voice reached them seconds before she and Lilith emerged from the tree line. Lilith was holding something wrapped up in a black cloth. Hermione rolled her eyes at the older witch's attempt at a dramatic entrance, she clearly got better at it with age.

"Well, everybody hold hands, things will get a little bit disorienting." Lilith chimed as she unwrapped the object that turned out to be a snow globe. The world spun and the teens found themselves in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking at their surroundings with distaste.

"Muggle London." Lilith answered with a grin. Hermione's stomach dropped at the thought of the havoc the teens planned to reek.

"Our favorite disco club is right up the street, let's go!" Bellatrix shouted as she spelled her clothes into more appropriate attire. Everyone followed the dark witch's lead and soon they were walking towards the club. Hermione wasn't sure how shocked she could continue to be by all she had seen from the two factions that were fighting for power.

The bouncer standing outside the club noted the group's approach and uncrossed his arms. He was younger, but Hermione recognized the bouncer as the man who worked the door at the lounge she met Bella at on occasion.

"That's quite a group you've got there ladies." The bouncer noted, before casting a glance to the long winding line of people waiting to enter.

"Yes, but we're worth it." Lilith quipped. The bouncer laughed and nodded as he stepped aside.

"We keep reminding you that you could always come work for us." Bellatrix sing-songed as she slipped a sizable wad of cash into the man's shirt pocket. The bouncer only rolled his eyes and jerked his head on the direction of the doors. The witch smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her through the front doors, the rest of the group following a few steps behind. The club was blasting funk music that had just recently become popular, and the dank smell of marijuana hung in the air.

"You can dance can't you?" Bellatrix asked with a slightly teasing tone. She was happily taking advantage of the fact that she had to lean in close to the younger girl so she could hear her clearly. She smiled victoriously as Hermione leaned against her slightly as she spoke.

"If you two aren't heading to the dance floor get out of the damn way." Lilith shouted, smiling widely as the two witches jumped apart. Bellatrix glared at her friend and snatched the freshly rolled joint out if her hand, and easily lit it wordlessly and wandlessly. Lilith smiled devilishly and tugged Andromeda closer to her, jerking her head in the general direction of the massive crowd of people in the middle of the club.

"Let's go, the boys already beat us there."

* * *

The group of teens left the club laughing, about what they wouldn't be able to tell you. Lilith jumped on Lucuis' back and the boy immediately started running around the sidewalk laughing. Hermione was in absolute disbelief as she watched Severus jump on Antonin who began chasing after the others. She hadn't even noticed that Bellatrix's arm had been wrapped around her waist since they had left the club.

"Hey! Anyone else feel like breaking some rules?" Lilith's voice echoed. Bellatrix immediately perked up and picked up her pace. Lilith had dismounted Lucius and was staring into a shop window, where two beautiful cars were displayed. One black and the other silver

"Those only seat two, for muggles, but an undetectable extension charm should do the trick." Lilith said eyes bright.

"How do you plan on getting in there?" Hermione quiered, only to see Lilith smirk and transfigure a pebble on the sidewalk into a rock and throw it at the display window. Glass rained down and an alarm blared loudly.

"Race you Bella! Come on boys!" Lilith shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted to the silver car. The boys followed quickly behind her as Bellatrix and Andromeda ran for the other vehicle laughing.

"Come on Hermione! We're going to kick their asses!" Hermione hesitated for only a moment before following the sisters. The engines revved and there was a squeal of tires as Lilith's car rocketed out of the display window and down the street, Bellatrix's car followed through the plume of smoke. They were neck and neck, taking up both sides of the road, passengers making faces at one another, hooping and hollering in excitement as the drivers fought for the lead. The wail of sirens and flashing lights only made the situation better. Bellatrix had just managed to overtake Lilith, when the silver vehicle made a sharp left, taking half of the police cruisers with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Bellatrix said with determination, hitting the gas as hard as she could, knowing the detour her friend had taken. She was only seconds too slow as Lilith's car came back into view, and slipped in front.

"Damn! That fucking cheater!" Andromeda shouted and Hermione laughed at the middle child's exclamation. Until she saw what they were headed for.

"Bella! We're going too fast, we won't be able to turn in time! We'll hit the water!"

"That's exactly the plan love!" Bellatrix responded sounding the craziest that Hermione had ever heard her. They were weightless as the black car launched off of the side of the road soaring though the air, but still fated to crash into the River Thames. Hermione felt a pull in her stomach and heard a loud crack before the world spun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, here's the second part of the weekend update. I'm glad you all enjoyed the carefree atmosphere of yesterday's chapter. I hope you all enjoy this update as well. Until next weekend my lovely readers! Read, review, follow, fave and enjoy!

* * *

It was now Saturday afternoon, and the group of teens had managed to recuperate enough to crawl out of bed and hang out at the shore of Black Lake. Hermione was still beyond impressed that Bellatrix and Lilith were able to perform sidelong apparition in such high stress situations, not to mention that the distance was also quite a feat.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Severus asked, still sounding confused.

"I'm saying that magical ability, is more like magical potential. It's like athleticism. Some people are naturally more athletic than others, but others can reach that level of athleticism, it will just take more time and practice." Lilith stated as she played with one of the ringlets of Andromeda's hair.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. It would explain why some wizarding families have only occasionally powerful offspring, like yours, and how halfbloods and muggleborns are also on par with pureblooded children." Severus pondered out loud.

"Like your family Lilith? I thought the Boltons were always powerful." Hermione couldn't help but comment, she'd never read or heard anything about the Bolton family and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she passed up a learning opportunity.

"I'm an exception. Usually, the House of Bolton is nothing but dark Ravenclaws. But occasionally, there will be a Slytherin. They're usually few and far between, but my great grandfather was also a Slytherin. I'm the first to be born within less than eight generations from the last Slytherin. My younger brother was a Ravenclaw." Before Hermione could ask about the man that had a hand in her parents' abduction they were interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised to find you lot here. Looks like you damned snakes really are cold blooded." James Potter taunted as he and a battalion of Gryffindors approached. The Slytherins were clearly outnumbered, but the Gryffindors were outclassed. The tension between the two factions reached a near boiling point instantly. The Slytherins remained in their various positions of relaxation, but remained on high alert.

"What an impressive show of intelligence, and the delivery was just superb. Practice that all week to yourself in the mirror, did you?" Antonin shot back. The jibe was only greeted with grim silence, and Hermione's heart began to pound loudly. She could tell that this battle would be different, she clearly knew who was in the wrong and that the people she could rely on, her friends, were wearing silver and green.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us? If so I'm sorry to say, you didn't bring enough people. Well, actually I'm not all that sorry about it." Lilith chimed in. An unnamed Gryffindor whipped out his wand and sent a spell crashing into Lilith. Her black hair began to lighten and until it became a bright red.

"You overestimate yourselves, fortunately I can bare to look at you now that you're flying the right colors." Lilith growled and stood. There was a crack of something in the air, and her hair once again began to change color. Her hair darkened once again, but it didn't return to its original state. Instead changing to the deep blue that was all too familiar to Hermione.

"You're going to regret that, boy." Lilith spoke menacingly, taking half a step forward.

"The name is Ted, and I doubt it." Ted replied, mimicking her approach. Bellatrix cackled, and the growing tension reached its breaking point at the sound.

* * *

"You'd think they'd get sick of getting their asses handed to them. Ow! Watch it!" Bellatrix whined. Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to pull out needles from the older witch's arm.

"You have to give them credit though. Enchanting weapons is new and they got the drop on us. It's a brilliant idea." Severus said nonchalantly as he patched up Antonin, who had taken a nasty stunner to the ribs.

"A little bit too brilliant if you asked me." Bellatrix pouted. This gave everyone else pause.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. They've always been predictable and incredibly brash. This required planning. Someone is helping them." Lucius said, frowning at the possibility.

"Well, we know it's not anyone in Ravenclaw, they're pretty neutral when it comes to house conflicts. I'd say Hufflepuff, but perhaps we're being too suspicious." Antonin added.

"What if we're not being suspicious enough?" Hermione asked, before biting her tongue.

"I was thinking along the same lines. It's obviously the old man. He's been looking for a way to get back at us for what we've managed to get away with." Bellatrix sighed. Lilith nodded,

"He's always meddling, it would be reasonable to believe that he's not done yet. Keep your guard up."

"You know, I think the blue really suits you. But why didn't you change it back to black if you knew how to reverse the effects of the spell?" Andromeda asked. Lilith looked troubled for a moment before answering,

"I don't know why my hair changed colors. I don't even know the spell that idiot used." The doors to the common room blew open, and the teens jumped in surprise. A figure stood in the doorway, still concealed by the shadows.

"Can we help you?" Bellatrix asked, trying to fight off the feeling of dread that now hung thickly in the air. The figure stepped forward, and everyone except Hermione paled at the sight of the man. Roderick Bolton struck an imposing figure, and the scar on the left side of his face added to his menacing aura. His cold grey eyes took in his daughter's appearance and he scowled.

"F-f-Father, what...what are you doing here?" Lilith stammered. The sound of her voice made Hermione's stomach drop.

"I received a letter from the Headmaster. He said that you seemed like you weren't yourself, and he was worried about your well being. So, naturally I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to visit my beloved daughter." His words were kind, but his tone was anything but. He slowly outstretched his arms and held out his hand,

"Come, I'd like to talk to you. To reassure myself that the Headmaster's words were nothing but an old man's ramblings." Lilith released a shaky breath and stood. She hesitated and flinched as her father cleared his throat. Her approach was painfully slow, she kept her eyes down the entire time. When she was close enough, Lilith reached out with a trembling hand. Roderick's hand clasped around her wrist with a vice-like grip, he ran a hand through her indigo hair and sneered. Without another word he turned and left the common room, Lilith following behind him.

* * *

Lilith didn't return for dinner and Bellatrix was getting restless. Hermione had tried to distract and comfort her, and any other time she would have been over the moon about the attention the younger girl was paying her, but the look in Lilith's eyes was still haunting her.

She stayed up all night, waiting for Lilith to return, her mind running wild with worry. She had berated herself countless times for her inaction. She knew what would happen if she let Lilith leave with him, and yet she had done nothing to stop it. She couldn't have done anything to stop it. She was still too weak. Too inexperienced to stand a chance against a wizard like him. Her fingernails dug into her palms painfully as she thought about how she had failed to protect her best friend.

It was now Sunday night and there was still no sign of Lilith's return. No one had moved when they returned from dinner. The rest of the Slytherins avoided being in the common room for too long. The clock struck eleven when the Bolton patriarch reentered the common room with something slung over his shoulder. He carelessly tossed it on the floor, revealing the bruised and battered form of his daughter. Again, there was silence and stillness in the common room. Bellatrix was frozen at the edge of her seat, Severus and Lucius were sitting like statutes a chess board between them, Antonin was leaned up against a wall, and Hermione and Andromeda sat motionless on the floor only a few feet from Lilith's body. Grey eyes scanned the room, and Roderick smirked at the fear that filled the room. He was sure all that was needed was for one of them to be an example for the rest. He would not have his, or any of his colleagues' family legacies dragged through the mud because of their unruly children. He smirked wider at being the one to receive the opportunity to do so. Giving all the children in attendance a final glare; his gaze lingering on Hermione before he turned and left.

As soon as the doors shut completely there was an explosion of activity. Andromeda was shakily reciting every healing spell she knew while Lucius murmured counter curses. Severus and Antonin had rushed off to the younger boy's room to fetch blood replenishing potions, but Hermione had the most difficult job; keeping Bellatrix calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope everybody is ready for this weekend's update! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, you guys rock, seriously. Anyway, you should know the drill by now, read, review, follow, fave, and most importantly enjoy!

* * *

*In the Present*

Lilith looked at both of the bedridden witches with an unimpressed look on her face. She only slightly regretted not intervening sooner, but they needed to work out their animosity. Andromeda had always been a powerful witch, and a few more rounds with her older sister would simultaneously give her a chance to work out the kinks in her technique and rebuild their relationship.

"That's quite the calculated risk to take." Voldemort said as he walked up to her side.

"Yes My Lord, but if my calculations were wrong, I doubt that you would have let things go on for this long." Lilith replied, not taking her eyes off the sisters.

"How very true. Walk with me, there are things I wish to discuss." Lilith nodded and the two left the infirmary, walking in silence until they reached the gardens.

"Has anything else happened since your last report?"

"No My Lord, her face has come up a few times, but she's done a very good job of doing little to alter the timeline." Lilith replied, sighing slightly. Voldemort nodded,

"I see. And none of the ill effects have presented themselves?" Lilith shook her head.

"No, but I think it may have something to do with the fact that Hermione hasn't interfered in a major event. Right now the timeline is turning out relatively the same, but if she were to do something significant in the past, we will most certainly be able to feel it."

"That could be quite troublesome. For the time being, I think it's best if you and Bella stay on the sidelines. The next moves we make will have little need for you."

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen the extent of Lilith's injuries, but she knew it was enough to keep the girl bedridden for at least a few days. Without the help of the infirmary, they had to rely on spells and her natural ability to heal. Hermione understood why the infirmary was the last place Lilith, or any of them needed to be. She had plenty of experience sneaking in and out of it. She could only imagine who else had done the same. Hermione had yet to see Bellatrix, but rumors of the witch's foul mood and Lilith's absence had most of the school on edge. Hermione had to admit that she had done a poor job keeping her calm, the state of the common room attested to that fact. And then there was Andromeda, her friend hadn't spoken since she helped put Lilith to bed, and Hermione suspected that she hadn't eaten since then either.

"We should do something, we need to get her back on her feet as soon as possible." Hermione suggested. Both Andromeda and Severus looked at her curiously.

"So, you're saying we should go to the library?" Severus asked dryly. Hermione blushed lightly but nodded.

"Well, it couldn't hurt."

* * *

"You did what?!" Lucius exclaimed before being immediately shushed by the other occupants in the library.

"I wrote him back this morning." Bellatrix repeated.

"Without discussing it with anyone? Are you mad? If it was a trap, you've just sprung it. Lilith won't live through the repercussions if you were wrong about this." Lucius hissed. Antonin placed a hand on the blonde haired boy's shoulder to calm him before adding,

"I know you were only thinking of protecting her, but I have to agree with Lu, that decision was beyond rash and has potentially put us all in danger."

"I talked to Lilith about it, she agreed that we should reach out to him." Bellatrix snapped.

"That may be true, but the situation and circumstances have changed quite a bit since you had that discussion, don't you think that would also change what she would have said?" Antonin asked calmly.

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that what's done is done. There's no going back now."

"Going back where?" Andromeda asked, as she turned the corner. The three older Slytherins were shocked into silence by the girl's sudden appearance. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and looked her over before responding.

"The man that father has been worshipping, The Dark Lord, we're meeting him." Andromeda was quite for a few moments, before she started nodding slowly.

"I want to go with you."

"Do you know what that means?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes locking with her sister's.

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes." Was her sister's determined response.

"Bella, you can't seriously be considering that, she's just a child." Lucius said incredulously. Neither sister acknowledged him or his statement. Bellatrix chuckled.

"Alright, but he doesn't tolerate weakness. And neither do I. You should train as much as you can before hand." Lucius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

* * *

Tuesday was tense, Lilith had skipped breakfast but was attending classes if the rumors around the school could be trusted. Hermione tried not to sigh in frustration at the fact that she had no way of ensuring the older witch was feeling better until the middle of the day. One glance at Andromeda and Severus told her that she was not the only one annoyed at the fact that they weren't in the same year as the others. Herbology finally ended and the trio packed their things and rushed into the hallway.

"Ah, Miss Bolton, there you are." The voice made every student freeze. It wasn't a common occurrence for the Headmaster to seek out a student during a class change. Lilith turned to face Dumbledore, but said nothing. The wizard continued unperturbed,

"It has come to my attention that you skipped all of yesterday's classes. I checked with the infirmary and you didn't show up claiming to be ill. I suppose your already long list of absences has emboldened you to try your luck at skipping an entire day of lessons and remain unpunished. I am here to personally inform you, that you are mistaken." Lilith frowned but said nothing. Hermione glanced at Bellatrix and could see the worry creeping on to her features.

"Therefore I am assigning you to three months detention. Starting tonight you will report to The Gamekeeper's hut and help him finish charting The Forbidden Forrest." Hermione was shocked. Dumbledore had to know what would happen the moment Lilith's father set foot on the grounds. And for him to send her into The Forbidden Forrest after an encounter like that...her stomach churned.

"Yes, Headmaster." Lilith's voice broke through the tense silence that now pervaded the hallway. The outraged look on the faces of Bellatrix, Lucius, and Antonin matched those of Hermione, Severus, and Andromeda's. Dumbledore chuckled, and nodded before walking away.

The rest of the day was filled with desperate attempts by the rest of the group to get detention, but no matter what they did, they were simply brushed off. Hermione was sure that the lack of outrage among the teachers was also Dumbledore's doing but she was helpless to stop it. Dinner came and went in a flash, and the entire group was gathered in the common room.

"This is such bullshit! We can't let you go in there alone! That new Gamekeeper is still charting the bloody Forrest! How can he keep you safe if he doesn't know what he needs to keep you safe from?!" Bellatrix shouted while she paced.

"It's obviously a sick power play. He knows why you weren't in class and he knows it's his fucking fault! Not to mention he knows we'd never say why you weren't there." Lucius growled.

"We underestimated him. And things are going to get a lot worse before they get better." Antonin spoke, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm going alone." Lilith's tone was flat, jarring the rest of the teens. Bellatrix ceased her pacing and stared at the other witch.

"What in the bloody hell did you just say?"

"I said that none of you will be coming with me." Bellatrix snarled and quickly closed the distance between them Lilith continued unaffected,

"Whatever his plan is, this is obviously a part of it. Which means that it's most likely a trap for the rest of you. He's banking on the fact that we're so protective of each other, and more importantly your guilt for what happened. I'm going. You lot are staying. End of discussion." Hermione felt true uneasiness for the first time, not because Lilith had seemed more like her older self, but because the older witch was right. Dumbledore had clearly been hoping to punish more than one of the group, and he used Lilith as the bait. His plan would have worked flawlessly if Lilith's emotions were running as high as the rest of theirs. Bellatrix scowled at Lilith's back as the girl left the common room and headed to the Gamekeeper's hut without a word before storming off in the direction of the dormitories. Hermione got up to follow the girl but Andromeda grabbed her hand.

"She's going to need a few minutes to cool off. It's rare that she and Lilith disagree on something of importance." Hermione nodded and sat down, trying to digest how all this could have happened in such a short time. An idea struck her and she stood quickly,

"I'll be right back, I need to get something from our room." The curly haired witch explained. The others nodded and she headed down the hall. She retrieved Andromeda's diary from her trunk and was about to head back to the common room, but she couldn't resist checking up on Bellatrix. She knocked on the door to the room and didn't receive an answer, she knew that there were age restrictions on the rooms but that didn't mean she couldn't open the door. Slowly she pushed against the door, and was greeted with an empty room as it swung open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Unfortunately it's Sunday which means that we won't be seeing each other until next week. But the good news is that I'm leaving you with another chapter. Read, review, follow, fave, and enjoy! Until next time dear readers.

* * *

Bellatrix huffed as she walked through the dense underbrush, regretting not putting a tracking spell on Lilith before she left, and tracking the girl's footsteps wasn't as easy as all of the books she had read had made it seem. She scowled hard at the thought of the now blue haired witch.

"If she thinks she can throw me off by deliberately making herself harder to track, then she's got another thing coming." She pushed her way to a clearing, and only belatedly realized that she was not alone. A deep growl to her right made her freeze and slowly turn her head. Her heart stopped as she saw the massive four legged beast. Her immediate though was werewolf, but she knew that couldn't be it. The creature had too much fur and looked too much like an actual wolf, a quick glance at it's hind legs told her that it could achieve bipedal movement.

"You fucking idiot." Lilith spoke, the two witches met eyes for a split second before returning them to the beast that was equidistant between them.

"Shut up, now's not the time. What is this thing?" Bellatrix hissed back as she tried to make an inconspicuous move for her wand.

"I don't fucking know! But whatever it is, it's obviously not friendly." A loud growl from the beast seemed to be confirmation of Lilith's statement.

"When we get out of this, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." Lilith frowned as she watched luminescent blue eyes dart between her and Bellatrix.

"When and not if? You seem rather confident, is there something I should know?" Bellatrix replied nonchalantly, her wand just inches away from her fingertips. Her movement however, was just a bit too fast, and the beast roared before huddling in Bellatrix's direction.

"Nooo!" Lilith screamed as she scrambled to reach her best friend. She saw Bellatrix stand still in shock before cringing and screwing her eyes shut, too scared to watch her own demise. Lilith let out a growl of frustration as she struggled to think of a spell to protect her friend. She realized her reaction had been too slow and something inside her snapped.

Bellatrix flinched at the loud crack in the air, convinced it was the sound of her bones breaking. When she felt no pain following the sound she risked opening her eyes, which nearly popped out of her skull at the scene before her. A fox nearly twice the size of the wolf was now engaged in combat. There was a vicious clash of claws and teeth as the two animals wrestled in the clearing. The fox was having an easy time overpowering the smaller wolf, but the wolf wasn't backing down. The wolf lunged at the fox's neck intent on ending the battle, but was smacked down by the fox's paw. In the split second that the wolf's body hit the ground the fox was on it, grasping the wolf's throat between it's jaws and crushing it's windpipe without a moment's hesitation. The wolf's body slumped immediately, and Bellatrix watched as the fox's tails swished through the air, seemingly in excitement. She couldn't withhold the gasp she let out as she realized what that meant. The sound of her gasp made her the center of the Kitsune's attention immediately. Growling lowly, the fox approached, it's feral purple eyes glowing brightly. Bellatrix stumbled back a few steps before losing her footing and landed on her ass.

* * *

The Dark Lord wasn't usually one to make an impulsive move, but upon receiving a letter from Bellatrix, stating not only her's but the entire group of teens' interest in his offer he found that it was nearly impossible to not react immediately. He knew why the letter had been sent so suddenly and written almost desperately. He had received word from a very credible source that Roderick Bolton had been seen on the grounds. He winced, imaging what that must have meant for his daughter. A howl sounded of in the distance, but Voldemort continued on unafraid, The Forbidden Forrest was full of nasty beasts, but he was by far the nastiest. The sounds of the forrest seemed off, he wasn't quite sure why until a crack of magic echoed throughout the night air. Waves of magic crashed over him and the surrounding fauna and he was stunned only for a moment before changing his destination, if only temporarily. What he walked up on would be something he would always remember. A blue furred Kitsune leaning down to growl into the terrified face of Bellatrix Black, before all terror left the girl's features, replaced with awe and disbelief.

Bellatrix's heart thudded as she realized why the Kitsune had suddenly appeared, it's deep blue fur was the same shade as Lilith's hair. It explained why her hair had changed color, and she felt anger bubble up at the thought of some reckless schoolboy exposing a part of her friend's nature. She shook those thoughts away for the time being, she had to help Lilith get back to herself. She hadn't read much about Kitsunes but it was a very well known fact that they were highly intelligent creatures. Slowly, she raised a hand to the growling fox's nose and cupped her hand around it. The growling ceased, and the fox took a few more curious sniffs before jerking it's head away and lunging for Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix yelped in shock as Lilith's cold and wet nose made contact, the quick inhales and exhales tickling her neck.

"I'm impressed, you must trust her a great deal." Voldemort spoke as he stepped out of the shadows. Bellatrix's eyes widened at e sight of the man now walking towards them while Lilith growled lowly and moved to stand in front of the witch.

"How do you know who she is?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously, as her eyes narrowed.

"I was informed of her...condition by her father." The Dark Lord answered smoothly, approaching with more caution at the mention of Bolton Patriarch.

"And what do you think of it?" Bellatrix shot back.

"I think that it is an advantage I could never pass up. Creature blood such as hers is extremely powerful, no matter how diluted." His gaze flicked from Bellatrix to Lilith's, both sets of eyes were filled with suspicion.

"I find that hard to believe, and even if it's true, she's not just some tool to be used. None of us are." Bellatrix said flatly, crossing her arms.

"You are correct, you are not tools, those of lesser potential..such as your parents certainly, but that was never my intent for you." Voldemort stopped his approach, standing a few feet away, and clearly with in range of an attack by Lilith.

"Seeing as our parents are drooling over you, how can we trust you?" Bellatrix continued her interrogation taking a step forward.

"From the simple fact that I know what it's like. To have your very existence despised, to crave the power to put an end to your tormentor's reign. To protect the ones you love from their own demons. I want to help you achieve that, and so much more."

"And what id it that you want from us? This clearly isn't being given away for free."

"I want the world; and I want you to help me take it. You'll get everything you've ever wanted, but first you must follow me." Voldemort said before turning and slowly exiting the clearing. Bellatrix looked to Lilith, the fox's head bobbed in agreement, and together they followed The Dark Lord further into the forrest.

* * *

Hermione flicked through the pages of Andromeda's diary frantically, but there was no mention of Bellatrix's disappearance, only of Lilith's punishment and the events leading up to it. Which meant that Andromeda, and maybe even the rest of the group had no knowledge of what was happening. Her stomach flipped, if she acted she would be directly effecting the timeline, but if this was the moment that changed everything, her intervention could mean the end of the war. Her stomach flipped again, as an image of Dumbledore flashed through her mind. The war was inevitable, and even worse, she was starting to become more unsure about who she wanted to win. The lines were blurry and it was only getting worse the more time she spent with the dark teens. She stared at the pages blankly as her mind ran through countless scenarios of how her actions tonight could impact the entire course of history.

"Hermione, are you alright?" The soft tone of Andromeda's voice pulled the hazel eyed witch from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes," She replied as she snapped the diary shut, hiding it's contents from the author.

"It's just...it's just that..." Hermione trailed off, still at a loss of what to do.

"What is it Hermione? You know you can talk to me, we're best friends." Andromeda's admission caused Hermione's heart to thump painfully in her chest.

"It's nothing..I'm just worried about Lilith is all." Hermione spoke slowly, her words tasting like ash I her mouth. She gave the girl a half smile and gestured to the common room, Andromeda nodded and walked beside her. For the rest of the night Hermione was plagued by the ramifications her decision would cause.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N:** Wow, holy shit guys i'm so sorry. Life ended up throwing several curve balls in succession that left me unable to write as well as uninspired. The good news is that things are looking brighter and the ideas are once again flowing. Thank you to those who checked up on me and thank you all for sticking with this story. I'm most certainly happy to be back and writing. I hope this update was worth the unprecedented wait. Enough about me, it may have been a while but I'm sure you all remember the drill. Read, review, follow, fave, and enjoy!

* * *

*In the Present*

Bellatrix's interest in the current meeting of the Inner Circle was low, without her or Lilith's involvement all of their moves seemed to be too small. She realized that it was part of the plan since most of the major pieces had been put into place but she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in The Manor doing nothing. She drummed her fingers on the table, but quickly stopped, something seemed off about the sound. She repeated the motion twice and the sounds that followed were half a second too slow. Her head snapped up and she looked to Antonin who sat across from her, Antonin was rolling a coin between the knuckles of his fingers, which was nothing new. But the harder that Bellatrix stared the more apparent what was happening became. At first she could just barely see the echoes of the coin's position as it traveled across the back of his hand, but it soon became harder to distinguish where the coin was between the echoes that dragged behind it. A ringing in her ears that she didn't know was there before started to become louder. A glance to her side confirmed that Lilith was hearing it too. The sapphire haired witch was grimacing, and others at the meeting were beginning to notice.

"Bellatrix, is everything alright?" The Dark Lord's voice echoed endlessly, adding contrast to the now constant ringing.

"No." The voice was her own and pained but she did not speak. Echoes of thousands of responses pounded inside her skull. The ringing in her ear have way to a dull sensation. It took it's time but soon enough it felt as if someone was slowly forcing a dulled ice pick through her ear canal and into her brain. Her skin felt as if it was being ripped off one cell at a time and all she could do was scream as she was forcibly ripped from her current timeline and darkness consumed her. It seemed that Hermione had finally made a decision.

* * *

Things had seemingly returned to some form of normalcy after about a week, Hermione was certain Bellatrix was still sneaking out every night to try to keep an eye on Lilith, but the blue haired witch hadn't mentioned being followed. There was something off about Lilith, but Hermione had yet to be able to put her finger on what it was. Even the Gryffindors had noticed and now shied away from the group whenever she was present. That fact seemed to be grating on the gray eyed witch's nerves. She felt like she had an inkling of what may have been the cause, Lilith had given Andromeda the ring a few days ago, but the second eldest sister had yet to wear it. Hermione saw the potential opportunity to both soothe one friend and help protect the other, so during charms the hazel eyed bookworm made her move.

"Have you noticed anything off about Lilith lately?" She asked, false innocence coating her words.

"She's been a bit more tightly wound, but I haven't found any particular reason for it, except for the possibility that going into the Forbidden Forrest every night is finally getting to her." Andromeda answered quickly, her brow furrowed in thought. Hermione had admittedly forgotten to pursue that line of thinking, but she still saw no harm in convincing Andromeda to wear the ring.

"Oh…and here I thought it was the Ravenclaw girls." Her retort sounded nonchalant, but she internally smirked as she saw Andromeda's hand freeze mind quill stroke.

"What about them?" The curiosity in Andromeda's voice had a sharpness to it that had Hermione feeling slightly sorry for the next girl that approached Lilith.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing new, they just seem to be flocking to her in greater numbers than usual. I think it's her hair, the shade of blue is really close to their house color. I'm sure that's a big hit."

"Is that so?" Was Andromeda's gritted reply. Hermione nodded and looked off seemingly absentmindedly,

"Maybe it's because they don't know she's engaged..." She shrugged trailing off and resuming her writing, but watched as the wheels turned in her friend's head out of the corner of her eye. Class ended and Andromeda was the first one out of the room, leaving Hermione scrambling for her things before dashing after her. She nearly crashed into the curly haired witch who was frozen in place, a giggle could be heard from down the hall and Hermione peeked around Andromeda trying to see what she was staring at. She smirked, Lilith was standing in the hallway talking to a very attractive girl, who was obviously flirting with her. That alone spelled trouble, but what sealed the unsuspecting witch's fate was the color of her tie, Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Andromeda growled and strode towards the two, Hermione following at a safe distance.

* * *

Andromeda was walking down the hallway, heading to the library to meet Severus and Hermione when she felt like she was being followed. Her pursuer's footsteps were light enough that she had to strain her ears but she could tell that they were following her nonetheless. Hastily she turned the corner, but before she could ready herself and face whoever had been following her she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and another around her stomach. Andromeda only had enough time to throw her arms out and brace herself as she was pushed against the wall.

"I love playing cat and mouse, but what happens when I catch you? I also have yet to pay you back for earlier.." Lilith's voice whispered into her ear. Something was in the air around them, and it was thick. Andromeda could feel it with each shallow breath she took, and the way that Lilith was nuzzling against her neck made her entire body throb. She leaned her head back and pressed herself into the older witch. The band around her finger pulsing insistently.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice, the tone sounding unfamiliar to her ears. Her response had an immediate effect, the air was now becoming increasingly viscous and the way it seemed to pour itself down into her lungs caused her eyelids to flutter. Lilith pressed a kiss onto her neck and she gasped, sagging against the body that was the only thing keeping her upright. Lilith's arms released their hold on her as the older witch's hands began to cautiously travel. They didn't manage to get very far as a voice interrupted.

"Andromeda, step away from her." Bellatrix stood, flanked by Antonin and Lucius. Hermione and Severus standing cautiously a few feet behind them. Lilith growled against her neck at the statement, and Andromeda felt the vibrations ripple through her.

"I know it's hard, but you need to listen to me. You need to trust me." Bellatrix's voice was pleading. Andromeda frowned, and it took much more effort to turn and look at her sister than she expected.

"Now's not exactly a good time, Bella." Bellatrix grit her teeth at her sister's response. The fact that the younger girl didn't realize the danger they were all in, Lilith most of all. Bellatrix exhaled shakily and took a few steps forward, ages seemed to pass before Andromeda was finally within arms reach. As quickly as possible, Bellatrix reached out and snatched Andromeda's arm, pulling her away from her best friend who was stunned by the action. As soon as she was no longer within Lilith's immediate vicinity Andromeda realized something was off about her fiance.

"What's going on?"

"We don't have time to explain, but we need to get you as far away from her as possible right now." Lucius replied.

"Go with Severus and Hermione. We'll meet you lot back at the library." Andromeda chewed her lip in worry but reluctantly took several steps back her eyes never leaving Lilith or Bellatrix, who now stood motionless. A hand on her shoulder finally caused her to eyes to break away, Severus gave her a reassuring squeeze before taking her hand and leading her away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A/N:** Hello dear readers, getting back into the swing of things, but here is the second part of the weekend update. I hope you guys have a great week and enjoy the rest of your weekend. Until next week. Read, review, follow, fave, and of course enjoy!

* * *

Bellatrix's heart was pounding as she stared and her best friend. Lilith hadn't moved a muscle since Andromeda had been taken from her, but the air was still thick. She swallowed hard, they had only begun to get a grasp on the changes in Lilith's abilities thanks to the help of The Dark Lord, but she was nowhere near capable enough to take Lilith head on when she was like this. A hollow chuckle left Lilith's lips as her head slowly turned to face Bellatrix. Her the purple bursting through the gray of her eyes practically glowing,

"Oh...were you wanting to take her place, Bella?" The movement was quick, and suddenly Bellatrix found herself in a position similar to her sister's, the only difference was she was facing the eldest Bolton. Lilith grinned, showing off elongated canines and sharp incisors. Bellatrix exhaled slowly as her stomach dropped and fluttered at the sight.

"If you were, I'm more than happy to oblige." Lilith slowly leaned in closer, until their foreheads touched. Each breath they took intermingling between them. When Lilith made no moves to close the minuscule distance between them Bellatrix grit her teeth against the urge to close it herself. She found herself feeling extremely sympathetic to her sister's reluctance to separate herself from the indigo haired witch earlier. Lilith chuckled once again, as she placed her hands on Bellatrix's hips. The sharp bite of claws, that had replaced her fingernails made Bellatrix groan her eyes starting to glaze over with desire.

"I love how you're trying to fight this. But I'm going to love watching you fail even more." Lilith's lips brushed against Bellatrix's with every word, making the Black heiress' knees weak. Bellatrix slowly started to close the difference, and the energy in the air thickened in anticipation. Lilith smirked before going stiff, and collapsing against Bellatrix. The dark eyed witch looked over at Lucius and Antonin who both had their wands drawn.

"Thanks, I'm not sure I could have held out much longer." Antonin shrugged and Lucius grinned,

"I noticed you seemed to be forgetting our objective. I'm always one for a steamy tryst in the hallway, but I'm sure this one is off limits." Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Is that so? Then what the hell took you so long to step in?!"

"We are but men Bella." Was all the explaining that Lucius saw fit to give her. She narrowed her eyes at the boys, who didn't look the least bit ashamed before sighing. She gestured to the now unconscious Lilith with her head, and Antonin immediately strode over to assist.

"We're going to have to explain this to the rest of the group. Now way we can keep this from them, especially Andromeda." Lucius stated worry clear on his face.

"I don't think we have much to worry about. Plus now we'll have more perspectives on dealing with this until she's able to handle it on her own." Antonin said, sounding unusually optimistic.

Neither of the Slytherins were aware of the set of green eyes watching them.

* * *

Severus was the first day something as the older Slytherins gently sat Lilith in the chair.

"So just what in the bloody hell is going on? Did something happen to her?" His voice may have been monotone but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Bellatrix sighed, making sure to keep her voice as low as possible as she explained

"I followed her, that first night. I ran into a creature, I don't know what it was. It was going to kill me, it would have killed me if she hadn't been there. She's a Kitsune. She would have awakened, I guess you could call it eventually, but I was in danger and it just happened."

"Merlin…I thought they were extinct." Severus replied before glaring at the older Slytherins.

"You knew about this? And didn't tell us? You could have gotten us all killed!" He hissed.

"Why? Because she's not all human? As if humans are the paragons of existence. There's nothing wrong with it, don't be so full of yourself." Lucius spat back looking like he was about to loose his composure.

"As if you're an expert in how those things behave. If you did recall we had to rescue Andromeda from Lilith not long ago." Severus sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I am. There's Veela in my blood." The three younger Slytherins were shocked by Lucius' admission. Hermione most of all, she never would have suspected that the future head of Malfoy Industries had creature blood. But thinking back she didn't know why she was so shocked, Greyback was a vicious werewolf who was seated quite high within The Dark Lord's ranks, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that there were those among his closest that may have not been all human.

"What is the matter with you Severus? You know as well as I do that Lilith would never intentionally put us in danger. What's this really about?" Hermione was keen to know the answer as well. Although she recalled his future self having a particular disdain for werewolves, Remus Lupin in particular, during her third year.

"It..I..They just have so much power. So much potential for destruction. And yet they allow themselves to be treated so terribly. I'm worried about what will happen when one creature decides to put an end to it. Lilith…she could be that creature."

"You won't have to worry about that. Change is coming." Lucius said somewhat dismissively. Clearly still miffed at the younger boy. Severus looked down at the table, looking as if he was trying to take up as little space as possible. Antonin strode over and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"Don't beat yourself up. Your worries are well founded, and less bigoted than any of us could have guessed. You're one of us now, trust is essential to that." The elder boy spoke softly, taking both Severus and Hermione by surprise. Severus looked away, blushing slightly and nodded.

"I-I'll apologize to her as soon as I can."

* * *

*In the Present*

Andromeda looked at the two witches with worry clear across her features.

"You still don't know what caused this Cissy?" The youngest Black shook her head.

"No, they weren't even training, I can't think of any reason for them to suddenly collapse like that. I've run every test I can think of, they're as fit as ever." Narcissa stepped closer to her older sister and took her hand.

"Stop worrying so much. It's not going to do any good, especially in your condition." Andromeda turned to face her blonde sister,

"I know, I'm trying not to...Nymphadora will be much harder to convince if they haven't come to by the time she arrives." Narcissa skin prickled slightly at those words and looked back at the unconscious women. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening a fraction too late. The wave of magic that emanated from the witches would have knocked her off of her feet, were it not for Andromeda's quick reflexes. Bellatrix sat up with a gasp before clutching her head. Lilith launched off of the cot with a snarl before her knees gave out, just barely managing to throw out an arm in time to keep her from bashing her face onto the marble floor. Andromeda was immediately at Lilith's side, trying to help her stand. The blue haired witch reluctantly accepted Andromeda's assistance, leaning heavily on the witch's side.

"Are you alright?" Lilith winced and shook her head.

"Dizzy.."

"Do either of you know why we found you passed out in the study?" Narcissa asked slowly.

"What are you talking about, we were in the throne room listening to reports." Bellatrix ground out, her head throbbing.

"What? The throne room? The Dark Lord has been in Spain for the past week." Narcissa responded.

"Spain? Why the bloody hell would he be in Spain? Lilith is still working them over." Bellatrix snapped.

"…Bella, where do you think we are?" Narcissa asked, giving a worried glance to Andromeda.

"Malfoy Manor. What are you playing at Cissy?" Bellatrix said, sounding more annoyed with each answer she gave.

"We're not at The Manor, Bella." Lilith spoke slowly.

"Do you know where you are?" Andromeda asked softly.

"No. I don't. But I do know we're not where we were."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello my faithful patient readers. I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, but I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. I know I've been gone forever, and I can't promise I'll be as consistent as I used to be because my life isn't how it was when I started this series, but I love writing and I love you guys and I'm not giving up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading what happens next. Please review, favorite, and follow.

Chapter 13

*In the Present*

Bellatrix's patience was beginning to wear thin as she poured over several texts in the study. She and Lilith had been up all night reading up on the events of recent history and the changes that had been made were enormous.

"What the fuck did she change to cause all of this?" She found herself asking as she read up on the dismantlement of The Wizengamot.

"The fact that we have no solid memories of what has changed means that whatever she has changed, it's not done changing. I can only recall bits and pieces from this timeline, which means that things are still subject to change." Lilith spoke, not looking up from an old edition of The Daily Prophet. Bellatrix winced at the thought of having to go through another episode like the one that brought them to this timeline.

"How was it for you?" Her question hung in the air unanswered for several moments before Lilith spoke, folding the paper as she did so.

"It felt like I was being split in half and sewn together simultaneously. I haven't felt anything that painful in quite sometime. I was on the verge of losing my form the entire time. I'm not so sure that it won't happen next time if the changes remain that drastic." Bellatrix nodded and stood, crossing the room to sit next to Lilith on the love seat. Lilith shifted leaning on her before speaking again,

"Minster of Magic, I never pictured you taking up such a cushy desk job." The tease relieved some of the tension the two felt and Bellatrix was thankful that she was not the only one going through the jumps in the timeline. She hadn't realized how lonely and out of place she would have felt if things had gone according to plan the night at The Ministry.

"I'm sure I'm just a placeholder until someone better comes along.." Bellatrix replied, her eyes unfocused.

"You're thinking about Hermione aren't you?" Bellatrix scoffed but said nothing in defense of herself.

"I know you're worried, but just because she hasn't been mentioned in anything officially doesn't mean that she's not a major player. Not to mention we haven't actually spoken to anyone in this timeline. She's out there, we just have to find her." Lilith said reassuringly. Bellatrix felt significantly better after hearing Lilith's line of thinking on the matter of her little bookworm, a sly smile forming on her face.

"Well, if she's not here with us, there is one place she would most likely be is Hogwarts." Lilith sat up and looked at her best friend.

"You're not even going to check and see if she's here in the mansion with us are you?" Bellatrix only shrugged and was gone with a crack.

"We're in bloody France and yet you choose to apparate, I'm sure there's a floo around here somewhere. Bloody show off." Lilith spoke to the room before shaking her head and standing, she frowned as she glanced to the pile of books and newspapers before heading to the door.

* * *

Andromeda was sitting with Narcissa in the drawing room, the two were having tea and discussing what could have been the cause of Bellatrix and Lilith's odd behavior.

"Maybe they were experimenting with a new spell and one of the side effects or the goal is temporary amnesia. They're geniuses, but they are also idiots." Narcissa said before taking a sip from her cup. Andromeda looked unconvinced,

"I'm not so sure. They seemed to know who they were, and they recognized us. If it were really a case on amnesia they would have been tripped up on broader subjects as well as the details. Something also seems off about them, like they're not themselves. I haven't felt so much dark energy from them in quite some time." Andromeda was going to say more, but Lilith walked into the room looking more than a little lost. Andromeda's face lit up at the sight of the witch, who noticed that she wasn't alone.

"So, you've decided to join the family instead of being locked up in your study all day? Did Bella not agree?" Narcissa asked good-naturedly. Lilith pulled a face and mumbled something about Bellatrix abandoning her. Andromeda chuckled,

"We're waiting on Nymphadora, she'll be here soon. Would you like to join us in the meantime?" Andromeda's question caught Lilith off guard and she responded hastily, walking backwards towards the door as she did so.

"No! Uh, no, I'll..I'd just get in the way."

"Get in the way of what exactly? You're coming with us aren't you?" A voice spoke from the door. Lilith immediately turned and saw Nympadora who was holding a toddler she didn't recognize standing between her and the only exit she knew of.

"I, uh,-"

"Of course she's coming." Andromeda answered, cutting of Lilith's stuttered reply. Narcissa gave Andromeda a meaningful look before they stood and ushered the others to the floo. The marketplace they flooed to reminded Lilith of Diagon Alley, but it also had a faint sense of familiarity to it. She must have visited this place often in this timeline. They weaved through the crowd and Lilith noticed several of the other shoppers gawking she glared at each if them in return. When they entered the first shop Lilith separated herself from the group, choosing to browse the wide variety of quidditch equipment.

"There you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to. Looking to buy Andre a new broom? He hasn't even broken his current one." Lilith jumped at the sound of Andromeda's voice inches away from her ear and flinched as the younger witch's arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're so jumpy. Is everything alright, love?"

"Yes, of course, what could possibly be wrong?" Lilith stated as she stepped out of Andromeda's grip. Andromeda raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. She reached out and grabbed the sapphire haired witch's wrist, impeding her attempted escape.

"Aside from the fact that you nearly jump out of your skin anytime I touch you? You and I both know I enjoy playing cat and mouse as much as you do, but this is different. Talk to me, darling." Lilith sighed before turning and looking into deep chocolate eyes. They stood that way in silence for a few long moments before Lilith opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Bellatrix landed in front of the gates to Hogwarts and smiled to herself. She was surprised when the gates swung open for her, but thought nothing of it and made her way up to the castle. As she was walking through the courtyard a voice called out to her.

"Aunt Bella!" Bellatrix turned to the voice confused as it didn't sound at all like Draco. A young girl who looked to be about Draco's age came bouncing up to her. The girl's white hair and blue eyes almost had her convinced the Narcissa had another child, but up close those curls were unmistakable. Lilith was going to faint.

"Oh Drake is going to be so mad I ran into you first! What are you doing here?" The young girl asked excitedly. Seeing this as a chance to find out some information Bellatrix responded nonchalantly.

"I'm looking for someone, a student. But also to see family of course."

"Who are you looking for, maybe I can help." Bellatrix grinned,

"You were always my favorite, you know." The young girl laughed,

"You say that to all of us Aunt Bella." Bellatrix almost asked how many there were, but decided against it, she wasn't quite prepared to faint.

"I'm looking for a girl, her name is Hermione. She should be around-"

"Oh! You don't have to make it seem like you were here on business." Bellatrix was lead through the familiar hallways and was relatively unsurprised at the direction they were heading. The library had no obvious changes but Bellatrix was sure she hadn't read all the books that had occupied these particular shelves. She found herself led through an oddly familiar path to the more secluded section of the library. There, at a table surrounded by numerous piles of books sat the curly haired witch she sought. Bellatrix's heart thudded hard at the sight, steeling herself she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Hermione's head lifted from the heavy tome at the sound and her entire face lit up upon seeing who had made the sound. All breath left the eldest witch's lungs as Hermione practically skipped over to them.

"Bella! I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you would still be in France with Lilith, I was going to write you back tonight." Bellatrix stood in stunned silence as the young witch wrapped her arms around her waist in one of the warmest hugs she'd ever received. Hermione looked up at her, eyes bright with amusement.

"You let your impatience get the best of you again, I see." Bellatrix scoffed and blushed slightly at the tease. She was prepared to defend herself with a witty comeback, when everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here's part two guys, I'm writing steadily. Please bear with me. Read, follow, review, and of course enjoy.

Chapter 14

"If you plan on being her partner, you need to be able to not only keep up with her but surpass her. You need to have the dominant role in this partnership. She's still getting used to this side of her, she'll be out of control, and she needs you to guide her. She won't follow you if you're weak. You have to prove that you're worthy." Tom Riddle's voice didn't change tone as he talked to Bellatrix, who was watching as Lilith slowly regained consciousness from her bout with him. Lilith sat up with a growl and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Feral energy crackling around her. Bellatrix exhaled slowly and began releasing her own magic, which was just as wild in comparison. There was a split second of absolute stillness before Bellatrix sprinted towards Lilith, quickly closing the distance between them. She took advantage of Lilith's surprise and landed a solid right hook to her jaw. The Kitsune went flying across the meadow and landed on her back. She recovered faster than Bellatrix could capitalize on her first strike advantage, and launched herself into the curly haired witch. The tackle was well timed and Bellatrix was on her back.

"Use your magic as an extension of yourself. Of your senses, to connect to her and her magic. You need to be able to read her magic in high stress situations and react accordingly." The Dark Lord chimed in. Bellatrix tried not yell in frustration, she had just gotten the hang of releasing her magic, she didn't see how she was going to pick up reading Lilith's in time to win the match. There was a gust of air and Bellatrix moved her head to the right seconds before Lilith's fist came down, making a small crater in the ground where her head once was. Bellatrix leaned up and headbutted Lilith in the mouth, and flipped them over while the blue haired witch was dazed. She focused on the magic in her fist as she landed several solid punches to the side of Lilith's head. Another gust from behind her gave her pause, and the sharp pain of Lilith's knee in her back knocked her off balance. As she scrambled away from Lilith, Tom spoke again.

"Trust your instincts and plan out your attacks. She may not thinking nearly as clearly as you are, but she's using that to her advantage. You know her better than anyone. Predict her movements accurately and you will emerge victorious." Bellatrix looked to Lilith who was once again standing, Bellatrix only managed to get on her knees before Lilith had almost completely closed the distance. Lilith sneered at her as she reached out. Bellatrix acted quickly. She grabbed Lilith's hand and pulled her forward while simultaneously jumping up and kicking out her legs, her feet crashing into Lilith's knees. Lilith cried out as she fell to the ground face first. Bellatrix flipped her over and straddled her chest, her knees on Lilith's biceps, effectively pinning her down. She wrapped both hands around Lilith's throat and started to squeeze. Lilith thrashed around until she realized that there was no escape from her current position. Her thrashing slowly ceased, and she turned her head to the side in a show of submission.

"Excellent. I was beginning to think that perhaps you two weren't a match. Now all we have to do is ensure that your sister is equally prepared. In fact, I think it's time I officially met the others."

* * *

Hermione's stomach sank as she flipped through the pages of Andromeda's journal. In less than two weeks Andromeda would be with Ted, not only that but head over heels for the boy, but Hermione couldn't see that feasibly happening. Especially since things seemed to be going so well with Lilith. The entire situation had her feeling uneasy, and the fact that the Gryffindor students were no longer avoiding their group made her feel like there was something bigger at play.

"Miss Kane, I was hoping to speak to you." McGonagall's voice broke through her thoughts. Hermione quickly closed the journal and looked up at her favorite professor. Hermione cautiously nodded and stood to follow the Head of Gryffindor. She was lead to a secluded hallway, and was immediately on edge.

"I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but out of everyone in your group, you're the only one I can come to with this. Albus is planning something. What I can't be sure, but I've seen him meeting with several students from my house. And after what happened with Lilith…I have a feeling that this will be much worse." Hermione was shocked by the confession, but was also suspicious.

"You knew about the letter to Lilith's father?" Minerva hung her head in shame.

"When I found out about it, it was already too late to stop him. I've never seen him like this. Horace is doing his best to keep the rest of Slytherin out of the line of fire, but word of..someone's popularity and who is backing him has been known for quite some time. Albus seems to think that if he can break them apart that he may end up gaining some of them when they go their separate ways." Hermione held her tongue as she thought about how The Headmaster's plan was having the opposite effect and that the pressure and abuse from both sides was creating a formidable bond.

"I'll keep my eyes open Professor." She could tell that her response wasn't what the older witch was hoping for, but she wasn't in the state of mind to care. She had been sitting on the fence for far too long. She knew now was the time to choose a side, and she had a lot to think about.

* * *

Dinner was filled with a nervous energy. The group of Slytherins were worriedly glancing at the source of it. Hermione had been acting oddly, and increasingly jumpy since their midday class break and the rest of them couldn't figure out why. After dinner the feeling seemed to exponentially increase with every step they took towards the dungeons. Lilith shoved Bellatrix towards Hermione once they reached the common room and the rest of the group quickly dispersed. Hermione had the look of a frightened doe on her face and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Well? Out with it. You've been acting strangely most of the day." Hermione flinched at the impatience in Bellatrix's tone but bolstered herself and replied.

"I'm not..I'm not who you think I am." Bellatrix merely raised an eyebrow at the statement. Hermione swallowed thickly, her eyes on the ground and continued to explain,

"The time I was sent from...it's not as far away as you may have thought. I know I didn't say it was, but you all assumed and I didn't correct you."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix took a step forward, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"You assumed because I got sent back that you and Lilith were dead. That's not true. You two are very much alive, and only 29 years older. I wasn't meant to be on the receiving end of that spell. But it looked like you were going to kill her, so..so I tried to stop it." The confused look on the older witch's face pushed Hermione to continue.

"The reason I didn't know what was going on..we're at war. And I-..I'm not..I wasn't on your side." Bellatrix's confusion was replaced by anger and disbelief.

"Please tell me you're fucking joking. Bloody hell! We trusted you! You've seen things, things that no one else..you-you were going to tell them. The second that we sent you back to your _proper_ time you were going to tell them everything. Well, joke's on you isn't it? Because they already fucking know!" Hermione's mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times but words failed her. Not that her current state of muteness mattered, Bellatrix continued her eyes getting wilder with every heated word.

"You already knew, didn't you? What, did they send you back for a good laugh and to make sure they got the job done right? All the scars in the appropriate places, every nightmare vivid enough, every last bit of hope for the future sapped from us?! Is that what they wanted?! Is that what you want!?" By the end of her tirade the air had come alive, crackling angrily. The look in the older girl's eyes mirrored that of her older counterparts, and sent a cold shiver down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix saw this and sneered, right before pushing passed her and heading to the dormitories without so much as a glance in the younger girl's direction. Hermione stood there speechless for many long moments before a voice called out,

"Well..that could have gone better." Severus stated as he stepped out from the shadows, frowning at the palpable tension in the air that Bellatrix had left. Hermione only stared blankly at the future Potion's Master and said nothing. Severus sighed and shook his head as he strode toward his friend. He spoke again once he wrapped an arm around the bookworm, who sagged against him,

"I tried to tell you that we should have left Bella for last. She's too volatile..ironically predicable in her unpredictability. There's almost no way this could have gone any other direction than south."

"And what direction do you think this is going to go?" A voice asked calmly from the other side of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Here I am again, back from the shadows with a new update. This one did't take as long, but I know it's still longer than how it used to be, and for that I apologize. I would also like to thank you all for your words of encouragement and most importantly for sticking with the series. I'm not giving it up, I promise. I do however have a question, dear readers, would you be interested in a sort of OVA series? Showing how Bella and the Gang come into power? I've had some ideas about that and if you are interested, please let me know. This was a long Author's Note, I know. I've made you wait long enough. Read, review, follow, fave and enjoy. I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 15

Lucius and Antonin stood in the doorway that Severus himself had just used. The older boys were glaring at the two younger Slytherins, and Lucius even had on his infamous sneer. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach at the sight of them. She swallowed thickly before attempting to come up with an excuse to explain away what the two may have heard. Antonin saw through her before she even had a chance to speak.

"Don't even try it. We're not idiots." Hermione's head dropped in defeat at his words.

"How much did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"Enough not to make the mistake of trusting you again." Lucius spat.

"Either of you. Salazar would be proud of you both." Antonin added, giving Severus a pointed look. Without another word the two future Death Eaters exited the common room.

* * *

The Forbidden Forrest was especially eerie as the teens made their way through the undergrowth. There was a heavy tension among the group. Lilith and Bellatrix were leading and Andromeda, Lucius, and Antonin followed cautiously. Andromeda was overcome with a feeling of unease as not only Bellatrix and Lilith whispered amongst themselves, but Antonin and Lucius as well. The two witches slowed to a stop once they reached a clearing that was familiar to them but foreign to the others. Lilith took a deep breath before turning to the other Slytherins,

"I know we are all on edge, but right now, none of that matters. We are here because this..this is what we were destined for. No matter what could have or should have happened. We've always been in this together. So, for the sake of everything that we've had to endure.. please, just give this a chance." As soon as Lilith finished addressing the rest of the teens Bellatrix turned and lifted her wand into the air.

 _'Lumos!'_

Somewhere deep in the woods on the other side of the clearing there was movement. Andromeda's heart thudded as she realized that she could hear the twigs snapping under the weight of whoever was on the other side. The entire forest had gone dead silent. The hairs on the back of Lucius' neck were on high alert, as if anything that could watch, maybe even some that couldn't had turned their attention to them. Intent on seeing what was to pass. The Dark Lord emerged slowly, taking his time and eyeing each of the teens that were present. He could practically hear all their hearts beating, it was thunderous.

"Thank you for the honor and privilege to be able to speak to you in person. I have long awaited this meeting." His knowing eyes looked passed the group of Slytherins in attendance, looking out further into the trees as he continued,

"All of you." He finished simply. There was a hushed curse before the rustling of leaves, Hermione and Severus timidly walked out into the clearing, being sure to leave enough space between them and the other students. Antonin sucked his teeth at the sight of them as Lucius sneered and Bellatrix frowned. Andromeda looked between all of them and sent a questioning glance to Lilith, who remained silent and stoic.

"So nice of you to join us, although I had anticipated all of you arriving together...is something the matter." As the words left Voldemort's lips all of the tension and unrest in the air intensified.

"Ah, I see. This won't do. Bellatrix, Lilith. Address this." Both witches froze, they knew what he was doing. He was testing them. How could he expect them to lead his army if they couldn't resolve inner conflict? Especially amongst the people they trusted the most. The Dark Lord's subtle nod was answer enough to their assumptions. Without another word Bellatrix charged at Hermione, Lilith however was quicker and got to her first, she did not have her wand drawn on the bookworm however. Bellatrix's eyes were mad with rage as the hot tip of Lilith's wand pressed into her neck.

"What are you doing?!"

"Preventing you from making a horrible mistake."

"MOVE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DONE!" Bellatrix shrieked. Lilith remained steadfast, and spoke unflinchingly,

"I know." At those two words all of Bellatrix's anger was sapped from her body. Replaced by a hollow feeling.

"Y-You what?" The rest of the group stood in shocked silence, they had never hear Bellatrix sound so broken and vulnerable. Lilith felt her throat dry, but she found the strength to swallow the lump forming in her throat and repeat herself, less confidently this time around.

"I-I said..I said, I know."

"When?"

"Before Lupin. I found her before class. You were..occupied. I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't know what. I was the one who told her not to tell you. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it without some forewarning. Perhaps a vague suspicion..but then my father came, and I didn't have the chance." Bellatrix stood there for several moments, unmoving. Lilith held her breath the entire time. The blue-haired witch's heart broke as she watched the warm, dark charcoal eyes she was so familiar with become dead and cold as they looked at her. Bellatrix slowly lowered her wand, speaking in a monotone voice as she did so,

"Forgive me, My Lord. Perhaps tonight was not the night." She turned to leave and Lilith reached out to catch her arm,

"Bella, wait." As soon as the tips of Lilith's fingers brushed against Bellatrix's elbow, the eldest Black spun. The crack from the slap echoed throughout the night. The stinging feeling of Lilith's cheek was nothing compared to the crumbling feeling in her chest as she watched Bellatrix's form disappear into the forest. Andromeda's eyes darted from person to person before asking,

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody fuck is going on?!"

* * *

Hermione tried to hide her shock at the state of things the next day at breakfast, although most of the group had arrived individually things seemed to be business as usual. Bellatrix, Antonin, and Lucius were roughhousing, Lilith and Andromeda were paired off to the side, even Severus looked to be in good spirits as much as he could anyway.

"I know what you're thinking," Severus' voice whispered in her ear,

"You're a bright witch, I'm sure you'll find the answer somewhere around here." He finished somewhat cryptically. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, but only for a moment. It took all that was in her not to look over her shoulder at the teacher's table. She could practically feel the Headmaster's eyes boring twin holes in the back of her neck. How could she not have considered? Of course their individual arrivals had been noted, it was the only out of character occurrence. And like true Slytherins they would never reveal when they were weak. Hermione's stomach dropped and churned at the realization that she had succeeded in the mission that Dumbledore had originally intended. The group and been fractured, and it was all her fault.

"Bella," Their section of the table went quiet as Lilith addressed the Eldest Black, who's only acknowledgment was a dead stare. Lilith visibly flinched before she continued,

"This test we're about to take..give it your all." Bellatrix stood, looking down her nose at the blue haired witch and sneered,

"It deserves nothing less." Lilith frowned and nodded before standing as well.

"Good." They held each others stare for a beat before heading out of the dining hall together.

Antonin looked to Lucius after the exchange and leaned over,

"Wait, we have a test?" The blonde shook his head.

"No, of course not...at least I don't think." The two looked at each other before scrambling out of their seats. Leaving the younger Slytherins by themselves, and the temperature seemed to drop immediately. Andromeda's eyes were cold as she plastered on a smile and spoke in a light upbeat tone.

"Well, I suppose we should go and finish getting ready for class too, huh?" Severus quickly replied, silencing anything Hermione may have wanted to say. At least for the time being.

"Of course, and perhaps you could tell us more about that new wand technique you stumbled upon." Andromeda's smile was something akin to a shark at the future Potions Master's suggestion.

"I would _love_ to."

* * *

Dumbledore tried to hide his glee on his walk back to his office. Things were falling into place better than he had expected, only a few more moves to make and the fruits of his labor would fully come to fruition. And if today's results were anything to hint at, things were going to turn out marvelously. He allowed himself a small chuckle and a wicked smirk. A smirk that only widened as he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

 _'Ah, the young mind, what a beautifully fragile and malleable thing.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here we are, back again for the second installment of the weekend update. I didn't get much in the way of feed back for the potential prequel seasons I mentioned, but I'll give you guys some more time. It wouldn't be released until the end of this season, either as a side by side series with the next season of this series or as a little something to read while I polish up season 3. Anyway, I've talked long enough. Read, review, follow, fave, and enjoy! Until next time, dear readers.

* * *

Chapter 16

Andromeda had been hostile all day, and both Hermione and Severus willingly took the abuse. After their afternoon classes ended Andromeda stood and quickly left the classroom, leaving the other two members of the trio rushing to catch up. Hermione looked up and down the hallway for only a second before her spied a familiar head of curly hair heading towards the path to the Black Lake. It seemed that the middle Black sister was ready for a full on confrontation. Severus looked to Hermione worriedly, Andromeda's looks weren't always the only thing that had a striking similarity to her older sister. Their walk to the lake was tense, and the tension practically doubled as they all stood around in silence. A silence that was short lived.

"I don't even know what to feel right now. I'm angry. I'm bloody fucking pissed. I want to scream. I want to hurt you. Because you hurt me. Gods, I feel like crying. Everything's all jumbled up and blurred. I- I just...arrrgghh!" Hermione and Severus stayed silent during the dark haired witch's rant, hoping she would calm down enough to let them speak.

"Why?" Both the question and Andromeda's tone of voice took them off guard. Hermione winced before replying,

"Why what?"

"Why everything!" Severus jumped at the quick change in emotion.

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't you trust me? You told Lilith for Merlin's sake! Why not me?!" Chocolate eyes watched as the bookworm and potions prodigy shared a look,

"W-What is it?"

"We didn't tell Lilith anything. I begged Hermione to tell you." Severus said softly.

"Then why did she say that? Why would she lie?" Andromeda asked, feeling more lost then she had been before.

* * *

*Weeks Ago*

Lilith's feet slipped on the blood pouring from her leg as she scrambled around the corner. Her heart was simultaneously hammering its way out of her chest and threatening to deprive her of oxygen as it formed a knot in her throat. She stumbled, her bare feet struggling to find purchase on an already slick marble floor. She righted herself in just enough time to avoid losing balance completely, she pushed her already screaming muscles as she took off down the empty hallway. His footsteps weren't too far behind as he shouted, his voice booming through the hall,

"GET BACK HERE!" She just needed to get back to the common room. Just to the others. They were waiting for her. They would help. Together they could beat him. Hot tears started pouring down her face as she reached the staircase to the dungeons, when she suddenly felt a brief moment of weightlessness before several long moments of pain. Her breaths were ragged, unable to do anything but watch as a figure slowly descended the stairs.

"Miss Bolton, out of bed at this hour? I should deduct house points." The Headmaster said as he stared down at her.

"I suppose I'll be lenient, but that too comes at some cost." He tried not to smirk as he smoothly pulled his wand from his robes,

" _Imperio."_

–

Roderick Bolton sneered at the groaning form of his daughter at the bottom of the stairs. He briskly walked down the stairs and hissed as he picked her up. He hadn't had a chance to heal himself after her surprise attack. However, he wouldn't let his guard down when it came to her ever again. Lilith felt something inside her crack as she watched the door to the common room get farther and farther. She whimpered once it was fully out of her line of view.

* * *

Night had fallen and without the pressure of watchful eyes the group of Slytherins returned to their previously fractured state. Lucius and Antonin were locked in a game of Wizard's Chess, Severus and Hermione had taken the love-seat closest to the fireplace, and Andromeda was close by in an armchair. Bellatrix and Lilith's absence was noticed by all, only adding to the nearly suffocating negative energy throughout the room.

"Fuck this," Antonin hissed as he threw the chess piece he was holding at Severus, hitting his shoulder. Severus stood, frowning deeply.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Because you're slimy scheming piece of shit, that's why!" Severus took a few steps forward and Antonin quickly stood.

"Stop it you two." Hermione's voice cut in as she glared at Antonin.

"You shut the fuck up, you have no right to talk. You're just as bad as him, if not worse!" Lucius hissed.

"What, are just going to stand there and glare at me? I'm pissing in my bloody pants. Why don't you act like you have a spine and do something!" Antonin goaded before stepping forward, closing the distance between him and the younger boy. Severus only clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing heavily. Antonin noticed the boy's actions, which only made him angrier.

"Come on then, what's the matter? Hit me." He punctuated the end of his sentence by giving the younger boy a firm shove. Hermione bolted out of her chair, only to be flung back in it by a harsh _Bombarda_ , courtesy of Lucius' wand. Growling Hermione stood once again, and drew her wand on the already advancing blonde boy. Andromeda, who had chosen to stay out of the conflict watched as Severus and Antonin prepared to trade blows and Hermione and Lucius circled one another when something clicked. Anger once again flooded her system as she stood silently and the atmosphere in the room came alive. She easily and nearly thoughtlessly dissarmed and stunned Hermione and Lucius before turning her wand on the two unarmed boys who were looking at her in shock.

"If anyone's going to be pissed off and violent, it's going to be me. Sit!" At the command both boys dropped to the floor. Andromeada started pacing as the other's looked on cautiously.

"I can't believe us. Fighting amoust ourselves, not thinking and acting irrationally. We're acting like a bunch of bloody Gryffindors! And for what? To say and do some hurtful things that we'll regret and be sore over later? Don't you think that's exactly how they would want this all to play out?" She asked, turning to the others. There was a long period of silence before Lucius sighed,

"It's not that simple Andy. Those two, they–"

"They what? Kept secrets? And how does that make it any better than what you two were doing? How long were you going to wait until you clued the rest of us in on what they were hinding? Or what you actions you had planned to carry out, if you hadn't already?" Lucius opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with a reason while Antonin's gaze dropped to the floor. Andromeda continued,

"We're Slytherins, it's in our nature to keep secrets, even from those we love if we think we can protect them. I'm not saying you can't be mad and I'm not saying that we have to forgive each other right now. But...but if we let this destroy us, here and now, we never deserved to hope that we would be the ones to change things in the first place." There was several long minutes of silence before it was once again broken.

"Andromeda is right. If we let ourselves fall victims to the tactis of old ways, then were are no better than the ones who use them. You may not agree with our actions, and you don't have to. But if we're going to change this wretched world, it has to start with us." Severus spoke, not recalling a time where he was more sure of anything. There were wounds that needed to be addressed, and they would be, in time. But right now they were being outplayed, and it was time to show everyone that the rules had been changed. Hermione's eyes looked to every face in the room, each set with a hard look of determination and a burning fire in their eyes, and she allowed herself to feel a sliver of hope.

"Now that that's settled, we need to move on to the next subject. The two most impulsive and rash people in this school are missing and neither of them are in good spirits." Antonin stated, worry clear on his features.


End file.
